Walking Away
by Jade121
Summary: A what if: What if Alex did not die. What if Tess did not tell Max about the baby. What would you do to protect the ones you loved? And just how far would you be willing to go to achieve your aim? Please Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Melinda Metz, various publishers and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

AN: In my story, there is an upper-class langue. The upper class langue is Italian. I speak neither, nor do I write this language, due to this I use a website.

* * *

This story is based on an old challenge of Mary Eve's for Pretender. A what if - Alex did not die; Tess did not tell Max about the baby. What would you do to protect the ones you loved? And just how far would you be willing to go to achieve your aim?

* * *

**Walking Away**

* * *

**  
**

** "**This couldn't be happening to me, not after all those years of waiting!" Tess sobbed as she tried to wash away her tears with the back of her hand. She was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, watching herself in the mirror - pale and tired. '_Enough of this, it's not helping matters._'

Picking herself up off the bathtub Tess stared at herself in the mirror. 'Y_ou can do this. You have to do this_.' Turning on the tap Tess splashed her face with lukewarm water. Turning off the tap she ran the towel over her face.

Going out of the bedroom Tess looked around. '_This is not another no-named town and a sleazy hotel. It should have been home. It's time to leave before anyone suspects, especially not Max.'_

After picking up her belongs, Tess took another inventory sweep of the room. '_Ok, let's do a run down: torn apart room: check. Blood everywhere: check. Not that Jim will allow anyone to ever test it. Thank God._' Stepping over broken glass, Tess made her way towards the door. '_Smashed stuff: check; I hope Kyle will one day forgive me for breaking his Buddha_.'

Taking a deep breath, Tess squared her shoulders. '_I couldn't tell him even if I wanted to. She would twist it around, making me the villain._' Tess walked out into the night leaving behind one destroyed life.

* * *

**  
**

** L**ater that evening, Kyle knocked on his bedroom door. '_She can't be asleep_,' Kyle thought as he knocked a bit harder. He was slightly shocked when he didn't hear any noise inside the room. '_She's probably out, and in that case she won't mind me taking back my jersey_,' Kyle thought as he twisted the doorknob. Reaching a hand inside he flickered on the lights, and then stood in the doorway as shock slammed into him.

"Tess! Tessa Harding! Where are you?" Kyle bellowed.

A he heard is son's bellow, Jim knew something was instantly wrong. Knowing that his son could get angry but he truly didn't sound angry more scared. '_Oh, what has that girl done now?_'

"Kyle, what's wrong," Jim questioned as he came running down the hallway. Spotting his normally active son just standing in the doorway, gave Jim a chill. "Kyle?" He watched as his son turned his head and looked directly into his eyes, in that instant he knew that something was very wrong. He hadn't seen that look since his mother left them.

Swallowed hard, Jim forced himself to look into the room where Tess was staying. In that second, his breath was stolen away. Shaking off his fear, he promptly entered the small room, frantically looking around for any signs of Tess under the debris.

"She's not here," Jim whispered as he ran a hand down his face.

"That's a good thing, right? Dad," Kyle replied until he saw his father's face.

"I don't know, but I'm going to have to call this in," Jim muttered.

"Dad, you can't. They'll run the blood sample and Tess will be in more danger, then she's in now," Kyle argued.

Kyle, son I have a duty to report anything suspicious, or even a possible adduction," Jim stressed.

"No! I refuse to believe it. Tess is strong; she would have fought them off. She's probably out there hurt and scared. I'm going to call Max. Maybe between Max, Isabel… hell even Michael, between them, they could find her."

"Alright, it's worth a shot. If that doesn't work, then I'm going t have to call this in," Jim stressed as Kyle dashed down the hallway. '_Please God; don't let their gifts fail them now_.'

* * *

**  
S**natching up the phone, Kyle punched into the number for the Evan's residence. With each ring of the phone, his emotions twisted themselves into a tighter knot in his chest. He only prayed that it either Max or Isabel picked up the phone or they somehow had already known that something was wrong and they were looking for her. 

"Hello," Isabel greeted cheerfully.

"Izzy, you've got to come to my house," Kyle chocked out.

"Kyle, what's going on? What happened?" Isabel questioned with forced cheerfulness.

"Just come, and hurry. Oh, god it's bad. It's Tess… she… oh, god Izzy. Bring Michael and Max with you. Don't come alone!" Kyle chocked out his voice cracking several times.

"Kyle, stay there. Don't move, we're on our way," Isabel ordered.

* * *

**  
W**ithin twenty minutes, tires squealing on Jim's driveway informed him that the Calvary had arrived. He was slightly surprised to see Liz and Maria with the group, he knew that they didn't really like Tess, but he thought they would offer Kyle some moral support. 

With great reluctance, Jim led Max and Michael to Tess's room. He was put off when both boys went pale at the scene before them.

"She's not here. We found the room the way you see it now," Jim stated.

"Did you call it in?" Max questioned as he attempted to compose himself.

"No," Jim mumbled as he watched Michael charge into the room. With a glowing hand, Michael skimmed the room quickly. Off the nightstand, Michael snatched up a recent picture of Tess and Max.

"Good," Michael grunted as he tossed the photo to Max. "Take that to Izzy. Tell her time is of the essence," Michael ordered taking command. Several times Jim observed Michael squatting down and run his glowing hand over several objects, only to stand up muttering to himself and shaking his head.

"Kyle is hoping that you can use something to locate Tessa. I should have called this in," Jim explained feeling agitated.

"You did the right thing, calling us. Izzy and Tessa are close. If anyone can find her, it will be Izzy. However, that doesn't mean it will be right away." Michael stated cautiously.

"Michael!" Isabel cried as she rushed into the room, only to sway once she had surveyed the room.

"Damn it, Izzy! We kept everyone out of here for a reason," Michael growled as he rushed to catch her before she fell to the ground. Sweeping her up into his arms, Michael carried her out to the living room.

Once there he mentally noted that Max was hovering around Kyle, who was holding photo of Tess. '_Well, that's new. Usually he's hovering around Liz,_' Michael thought as he carefully placed Isabel on the couch. He watched Liz glare at Max before whispering to Maria. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about her?'

"So what was so important, that had Isabel rushing to Michael?" Jim questioned.

"Nothing, I felt nothing. Usually I feel something, but I'm not getting anything from her," Isabel whispered looking scared.

"She could just be asleep," Liz huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I can dream walk! I can't ….. it's just empty air," Isabel snapped at Liz.

"I just meant…" Liz started to explain.

"Be silent!" Michael bellowed, effectively silencing the group. Taking a deep breath he looked over the group, before scratching his eyebrow. "Jim, call it in."

"What?" Maria shouted.

"We can't call this in, the blood," Kyle argued.

"What are you thinking?" Max snapped reaching out and grabbing Michael's bicep.

'_It's controlled bedlam, not really a crime scene. If it was there would be a hell of a lot more destruction_,' Michael's voice ringed about Max's head as if Michael said it out land. '_It's a set-up_.'

"Call it in," Max agreed deferring to Michael's command.

'_I hope you're right or we're all in trouble,_' Max's voice ringed about Michael's head.

* * *

**  
I**t was late breaking news in the sleepy town. There was so much evidence of foul play but no real definite clues as to who did it. After the acting sheriff lost several pieces of forensic evidence, the town begged Jim to take back his old position. It was a few weeks later that the case was silently declared an unsolved crime. Until one day a deputy walked into Jim's office. 

"Ah, Sheriff, I know that you didn't want us to run the blood sample, but those Feds, well they ran one anyways. However, it came back with some strange results," stuttered the deputy.

Ah, Sheriff, I know that you didn't want us to run a blood sample," stuttered the deputy.

"Now, deputy don't …." Jim started hoping to cut him off.

"Most of the blood in Tessa's room was pig's blood," the deputy stated.

* * *

TBC…. 

Note: The 'she' Tess is referring to is not Liz, but someone a bit more dangerous and a lot more deadly. Yes, I know that Alex didn't make an appearance but he will and soon.

So let me know what you think…


	2. Dreamwalk 2

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Melinda Metz, various publishers and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

AN: In my story, there is an upper-class language. The upper class language is Italian. I speak neither, nor do I write this language, due to this I use a website.

* * *

A what if - Alex did not die; Tess did not tell Max about the baby. What would you do to protect the ones you loved? And just how far would you be willing to go to achieve your aim?

* * *

**Walking Away**

* * *

**  
F**lipping the page over, the deputy continued. "And … damn, if he wasn't dead, we would have had to bring him in." 

"What?" Jim croaked out, shaking himself out of his stupor.

"Apparently the lad found traces of Alex Whiteman's blood in Tessa's room. Although they couldn't pin-point when the blood got there, just that it was there," the deputy explained.

"Geeze, am I always the last one to know?" Jim snapped as he snatched up his phone. "Leave that report on my desk and bring me everything else, you have on this investigation. I don't want to be kept in the dark about anything else."

"Yes sir," the deputy stuttered as he hastily complies with Jim's order and quickly left the office.

Automatically punching in his home phone number he was relieved when Kyle picked up. "Kyle, I know that you have a 'study group' tonight with your friends at the dinner, but I need you to be at home when I get there," Jim stated as his deputy dropped off several more thick folders. 'What else don't I know?'

"What? Oh, yeah at the dinner. Well, can we have it at out house?" Kyle asked.

Flinching at his question, Jim grounded out, "Why don't we make this just family tonight, son?" Closing his eyes, he could picture his son's confused expression.

"Than may I order pizza?" Kyle inquired.

"Sure, I'll be home in an hour," Jim agreed as he silently started to gather the files from his desk. "Oh, don't forget to order a side of Tabasco sauce."

"Be careful, dad. I'll see you at home," Kyle whispered.

"Always," Jim replied as he rung off. 'Maybe Kyle will have some answers as to how Alex's blood was found at our house. It could have happened earlier but when?' Forcing himself to stay in his office and complete several reports, Jim was startled when his deputy knocked on his door.

"I'm leaving for the night boss," the deputy stated as he placed his hat on his head. "Night."

"Night," Jim shouted as he watched his deputy leave the office. Waiting several minutes to make sure he wouldn't return; Jim used those minutes to pack up every folder into his briefcase. Swiping his keys from his desk, he took one last inventory to make sure that he had everything.

Taking care to drive home slowly, Jim noticed that there were no cars in his driveway. Taking a deep breath, he put his car into park. '_Damn, maybe Kyle didn't understand my message to him. I hate to put him middle of this_.' Grabbing his briefcase, he got out of the truck and approach his front door, only to have it spring out. In the blazing light, an impatient Isabel Evans stood before him.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Let the man come into his house first, before you start making demands," Michael ordered in the background.

With a frustrated gesture with her hand, Isabel silently ordered him inside his own house. Peeking at his living room, Jim was amazed at how organized it was. '_When Tessa said that Michael was the leader of the armies, she meant it._'

"What have you got?" Isabel demanded as she stalked over the 'command center' and took a seat.

"The crime scene was faked," Jim stated getting the worst over with. He sees shock on Isabel and Kyle's face but only confirmation on Michael's. Max just looked relieved. "But I'm thinking Michael already knew that, didn't you?"

"Michael? How could you keep something like this to yourself?" Isabel exploded in regal fashion. "These last few weeks have been utterly gut-wrenching…. And you knew that this was faked! I have struggling every night to dream-walk Tess and getting no where!"

"It was too controlled. We still don't know if the skins arranged it or the F.B.I or some other government agency took her did," Michael interrupted.

"Oh," Isabel whispered, the fight leaving her.

"We have also been researching her past before she arrived here, to see if she had any other enemies that we don't know about," Michael added. "Now, I'm assuming that since the Sheriff called this meeting, minus Liz and Maria, he has something he wants only us to know about, right?"

"The F.B.I. ran several blood samples," Jim started, seeing true horror reflect on everyone's face. He knew that he had everyone attention, he dropped his bomb-shell. "It was pig's blood."

"They ran the blood," states Jim causing true horror to reflect on everyone's face. Seeing that he had everyone's attention, Jim drops his bomb-shell. "It was pig's blood."

"All of that was pig's blood," Kyle whispered.

"No, some of it was Alex Whitman's blood," Jim counters.

"Huh? How? He was only here a few times," Kyle questioned.

"I was hopping you could tell me," Jim groaned as he placed his brief case on the table. "Here is everything that we still have. Several items have gone missing," Jim muttered as he glanced at the three aliens, he notated that none of them looked guilty. '_Damn, someone out there has this information._'

"That's just great. So someone out there has this information, and we don't have a clue as to who," Max huffed as he pulled out the files and absorbed the information before handing it over to Michael. "Didn't anyone notice someone or something out of the ordinary?"

"I hate this. We should have put a tracking device on her after the New City fiasco," Michael growled frustrated.

"Brody… Brody was in the Sheriff's office for something or another like every other week," Kyle offered as his eye light up.

"Maybe it's not Brody but Larek," Isabel suggested.

"That sounds more plausible. Larek would help us suppress certain information, but that doesn't explain Alex's blood," Michael stated.

"How did the blood get there? There's too much of Alex's blood to be a noise bleed," Max wondered.

"Maybe he was here before his accident. I know that he and Tess were friends, not really close ones," Kyle added as he helped himself to some pizza.

"Which brings me to my news, Liz is harping that Alex's accident was no accident. She's even got Maria believing it was alien related. They're doing some investigation on it right now," Michael informed the group.

"Do you believe it was alien related?" Isabel questioned softly.

"No, but if we don't supervise this situation it's going to spiral out of our control. She is becoming obsessive about this and bringing Maria along for the ride. She's constantly calling to speak to Maxwell. We don't need the FBI showing up, so I'm humoring them," Michael vowed.

"Do they have anything to base an investigation?" Kyle probed.

"Believe it or not, yes. It seems that Alex didn't go to Sweden. He spent the summer in Las Cruces. But why, we don't know why," Michael answered.

"Las Cruces? When are you planning on going there to look into this?" Max quizzed.

"Tomorrow, in the meantime what do we do about this?" Michael asked as he opens one of the reports.

"We'll speak to Larek in the morning. Hopefully, we'll find out what if any information he has," Max planned. Reaching into one of the reports, he pulled out two photographs, one of Alex and the other of Tess. "Then we'll meet back up at your place the day after to discuss what you find in Las Cruces."

"Make it ten o'clock, I have to work at the dinner at noon," Michael uttered. "And Kyle bring some Snapple."

The group spent another hour at the Valenti's before heading home. Driving in silence, Max drove Michael home first before heading home. Parking his Jeep in the driveway, Max lets out his breath.

"We'll find her. I'm going to try to dream-walking her again," Isabel attempted to reassure.

"That's all I can ask," Max whispered.

* * *

**  
**

** S**triding into her room, Isabel slowly prepared for sleep. Picking up the two photographs, she placed them on her nightstand. Slipping beneath the covers she reached over and picked them up.

'What happened at Valenti's? Where are you? Why don't I feel anything when I try to reach you?' Isabel thought as she traced Tess's photograph. Taking one last look at Alex's photograph, Isabel prepared to dream-walk Tess when a sudden noise outside her room startled her. Taking a deep breath, she placed the photographs back on the nightstand and closed her eyes.

* * *

**_  
_**

_ The darkness was oppressive. It hurt to breath; she knew that she was in some sort of tunnel. Apprehension seeped into Isabel as she strained her eyes to see anything. A small reddish light appeared from far away. Struggling to keep her composure, Isabel slowly moved towards the light._

_ "Tess? Tess! Where are you? Can you hear me? Tess!" Isabel called out. As her eyes slowly adjusted to the limited light, she stated to make out different shaped and forms. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a form move away from her. Darting after it, Isabel again called out. "Tess?"_

_ "She can't hear you!" snapped an irate voice from directly behind her. Whiling about, Isabel's eye widen in hear as two strong hands wrap themselves around her throat. "But I can. That two-faced-lying-good-for-nothing…" hissed the voice as her airway became constructed._

_ Gasping for breath, Isabel frantically scratched at the hands choking her. Feeling her legs start to give way. She tunes her attacker out. Reaching out in her mind, she searched for Michael, mentally screaming, 'Help me! Michael!'_

_ "No one can help her now," the voice cruelly taunted. Feeling her eyes start to water, Isabel knew that she had only a few more seconds until she passed out. 'Michael! Please come!'_

_ "Izzy?"__ Michael's voice blasted across the darkness._

_ "Dead!__ Do you hear me? She's dead, I don't care if she is pregnant!" the voice hissed enraged._

_ Bright green light flooded the tunnel; the impact forced the form to release its grip around Isabel's throat. Falling backwards, she was momentarily blinded. Glancing behind her, relief sweeps through her as Michael strode closer. Her eyes widen in horror when she noticed that the form was rapidly rushing towards her._

_ "Break out Isabel," Michael ordered as he charged the form. Stumbling away, Isabel tripped backward, falling on the hard ground._

* * *

**  
G**asping for breath, she was stunned for a she was stunned for a moment before she realizes that she's lying on the floor of her bedroom. 

"Isabel, are you alright?" Max asked as he loomed over her.

"No, I'm not," Isabel croaked out frighten. Looking up into Max's eyes, she sees horror flood into them as she rubbed a hand against her throat.

* * *

TBC... 


	3. Little Truths 3

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Melinda Metz, various publishers and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

AN: In my story, there is an upper-class language. The upper class language is Italian. I speak neither, nor do I write this language, due to this I use a website.

A what if - Alex did not die; Tess did not tell Max about the baby. What would you do to protect the ones you loved? And just how far would you be willing to go to achieve your aim?

* * *

**Walking Away**

* * *

**  
_A_**_s he rushed towards Isabel, Michael was relieved when she faded out. Turning his momentum towards the form, he started to plan his attack. 'At lest Izzy out of here.'_

_"No! She's gone… she can't be gone!" the form shrieked._

_Stealthily moving closer to the form, Michael clenched his fist; he was prepared to assault the figure when he felt another presence._

_"Michael, stop! Please… please… stop. Don't move," Tess cried out in obvious pain. He could hear her laboring in pain._

_"Tess? Where are you?" Michael questioned as he tried to pay her in the looming darkness. '__Tess wouldn't have attacked Isabel, so some this else is here.'_

_"I'm here," Tess whispered reassuringly._

_"Is this you head? Geeze, Tess. How do you live with this? Did we do this to you? Is this why Isabel can't dream-walk you anymore?" Michael asked slightly appalled._

_"Michael, we don't have time for twenty questions. I could really use you help right now," Tess huffed like she just ran a marathon. A small blue light appeared about twenty feet away from him. "Please… stay where you are."_

_Getting a good look at her, Michael could see how gaunt she was. He watched her struggle to maintain the small light. '__She was always the fearless one; she can't be that powerless?'_

_"I'm not going anywhere. Tess, you don't look so hot," Michael commented as he glanced about the darkness. Gentle laughter floated his way from her. "What do you need me to do?" When her light flickered, Michael knew then the time was of the essence. "Tessa?"_

_"Reach for me, use your powers and reach for me," Tess whispered as her voice faded._

_As her light flicked out completely, Michael forced himself to stay where he stood. Bring up his hands; he issued a bright green light from them. The light barely penetrated the looming darkness as he tried to reach her. '__She's too far away. Damn it, Michael you can do this!' he thought frantically._

_"Encompass me is a perfect circle, slowly," Tess instructed her sounding closer. Michael closed his eyes and said a silent prayer as he felt his instincts take over, guiding him to do what needed to be done._

_"You're doing it! Now, put your hands together," Tess praised._

_A sixth sense told Michael that this was familiar, but it also told him that something was wrong. Dreadfully wrong. '__Something's not right here, but what?' Michael thought until he shrugged off the feeling trusting that Tess knew what she was doing._

_"Michael, put your hands together." Trusting her, he complied with her instructions. A tingling feeling under his hands surprised him. Opening his eyes, he found himself staring down into Tess's clear blue eyes. There, he saw such a deep sadness there._

_"Tell everyone, to just forget about me. You can go back to your normal lives," Tess ordered._

_"No way, we're going to find you. Come on Tess, tell me where you are?" Michael hissed._

_"No, you won't' find me. I have been on the run ever since I left the pods. Just forget about me," Tess stated as tears slipped from her eyes._

_"Not going to do that. I'm not leaving anyone behind, not this time. Beside which, normalcy is highly overrated," Michael argued._

_"You don't understand," Tess sobbed._

_"Make me understand. Tess, don't shut me out," Michael beseeched._

_"There isn't time! It's too late, too much has already happened. I didn't shut you out. You shut me out, I'm the outsider, remember?" She sobbed, closing her eyes for a brief second before she look at him again._

_"We're not alone," Michael whispered when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure move within the darkness, moving closer to Tess. He heard her gasp in surprise._

_"I know," Tess answered._

_"What are you whispering about? Speak in English!" the irate figure demanded._

_Shock slammed into Michael as he realized he was speaking in his native tongue. His eyes widened, and in that second the morbid scene before him faded into a gruesome memory._

**_Instead of Tess standing before him, he saw an older more alien version of her. He could barely make out the distinct features of her face. In her eyes, he could read her fear as he felt his own for her._**

**_"Rath remember he is still your brother," she whispered as glanced behind her. "I'm going to attempt to heal the damage that Ki'var has inflicted upon Nicholas." Michael felt himself, struggling to breathe as he watched her struggle with the darkness. _**

**_"Promise me, you'll guard Ava as fervently as you protect you king. If I should fail, she'll be the only family you will have left," his mother pleaded._**

**_"You have my vow," Rath answered her silent request. Michael saw pride shine within her eyes._**

**_"Rath, I love you. Always remember that." The squalls of black mist swallowed her whole. He knew instinctively that she died trying to heal Nicholas's mind._**

**  
_"_**_What have you done?" Michael whispered in horror, shock faded into anger. "What have you done?" Michael exploded, he felt like his whole body was on fire. "**NO**!"_

_"What was necessary; good-bye Rath," Tess answered as a weak smile graced her face._

_"Don't you dare, Ava!" Michael roared. Building up his power he blasted it against the shield hitting it with everything he had. "Not my sister! No! Ava!" Clenching up his hand, he prepared to take a swing as Tess slowly lowered her hands._

_"Don't!" Michael order as he felt his anchor fade away. "Ava!"_

* * *

**  
W**ith barely controlled raged, Michael ripped off the bed covers. Jerking out of bed, he stared at the digital alarm next to his bed. '_Damn it! Why didn't she tell me! Why?_ _What other secrets has she been keeping?_' he thought as he stalked into his bathroom. On autopilot, Michael found himself picking up his car keys, before he jerked himself out of his trace.

"Che cosa l'inferno?" Michael whispered as he scrutinized his living room. He didn't remember cleaning up, but his once messy apartment was spotless. Looking around he found his sink clean of all the dirt dishes. '_Oh, this is not good_,' Michael thought as he tightened his grip on his keys.

Swallowing the lump in his throat he forced himself to walk calmly out of his apartment. He was parking his car when he became aware of his surroundings again. '_I need to stop zoning out_,' Michael thought as he looked over to the darkened house. A flicker in the window caught his attention. Growling, he moved with deadly speed and accuracy.

"Come on, open up," she hissed softly.

"Andare in qualche luogo?" Michael asked harshly as jealousy ripped though him. A loud gasp, radiated from her before she flicked on her bedroom light.

"God, Michael you scared me," Isabel whispered as she reached out of her window to grasp one of his hands. "Are you alright?"

"Sono benissimo. Chi erano voi che andate venire a contatto di?" Michael answered. With his thumb he stroked her palm.

"Michael, do you realize you're speaking strangely?" Max's voice flowed out to him from within her room. "Come around front and I'll open the door."

Slowly he tried to pull his hand away, only to realize that she wasn't letting go. Staring up into her eyes, he saw that she was afraid.

"Li ho. Ora siete sicuri," Michael whispered offering her up a soft smile. He felt her grip on him tighten as her eyes started to moisten. Using his other hand, he opened the window sufficiently enough for him to enter. With relative easy, he maneuvered himself through the window, and into the house.

"English please," Max grounded out in frustration.

"I'm speaking English," Michael snapped as Isabel wrapped her arms around his body.

"Michael, I was so scared. What was that?" Isabel whispered brokenly. "That couldn't have been Tess. And what's worse is when I woke up; I had bruises around my throat from that thing's hands."

"I don't know what that was, but I do know that it has Tessa," Michael stated as he stared at Maxwell. "She's not looking so hot."

"Any leads?" Max softly asked. "Anything?"

"It was pitch black in there. Tessa, she was there, but I couldn't track where she is. For the most part, she's fine. A little tired, nothing a good night's sleep wouldn't cure," Michael offered. He slightly prayed that Max didn't question him further.

"What are you keeping from us?" Isabel demanded as she took a small step back. "I can feel it. You're hiding something Michael."

"I… ah, I had a flashback while I was there," Michael whispered. "Tessa didn't tell us everything, maybe she was hoping that we would remember on our own. Ava was Rath's little sister."

"Oh god," Isabel whispered. "Michael, you must be worried sick."

"I'm not ready to talk about it," Michael stressed as he hugged her again. "And since I'm already here…"

"I have the bed already made," Max interrupted. "Izzy, you're going to have to let him go." Michael and Isabel reluctantly parted. "If you bring your things, you can meet us in the living room," Max offered.

"Are you still meeting Brody tomorrow?" Michael asked as he settled himself down on the couch.

"Yes, and since you're here, you get to come with us," Isabel stated as she stretched out on the recliner. "I have my alarm set for nine in the morning, so boys you better get some sleep."

"Night Izzy," Michael and Max state in union. Michael shifted and reached his arm out to Max. He wasn't prepared for the flash that happened with Max.

"Well, that was new," Max muttered when the flash ended. "We need to have our wits about ourselves." Falling into a dreamless sleep, the three aliens reunited together in their dreams.

At nine thirty, the trio strode towards the alien exhibt, the first thing that they noticed was that it was closed. The second thing that they noticed was the closed for the day sign on the door.

"Great," Isabel huffed agitated.

"Brody will be here tomorrow," Max stated as he looked around.

"Yes, he will be. He's taking his daughter to the hospital for a check up," Maria replied, startling both Isabel and Max, while Michael looked mildly amused. "Why?"

"We have some issues we need to speak to him about," Michael answered vaguely.

"And you were going to tell us," Maria accused the trio.

"I thought we were going out later," Michael grounded out as his face contorted in anger.

"We are," Maria quickly stated.

"I would have told you then," Michael stated as he spun around and headed back towards the jeep.

"He's having difficulty handling things since…"

"I know that my boyfriend is having difficulty with Alex's passing, I don't need you to tell me that," Maria snapped. "Just tell him not to be late."

Growling lowly, Max waited until Maria was safely inside the Crashdown before stalking over to the Jeep. "She doesn't seem to remember that Tess is missing." Max drove the group back to his house.

"I know and that's Liz Parker's doing. Take a deep breath, I'll seek you out when I get back," Michael stated as he got out of the Jeep.

* * *

**  
L**ater that day, Michael met up with Maria while she waited for Liz to join her. The drive to Los Cruse was spent listen to Liz spew her venom about all things alien. However at the end of the day, Liz was thanking Michael for being there.

There they found out that Alex translated the alien book, making his death look more like murder instead of suicide. After spending several hours on the drive home with Liz and Maria working discussing several different reasons for Alex's murder, Michael found himself drained.

Once in Roswell, he dropped Maria and Liz off at Liz's home and slowly made his way towards the Evan's residence. Something cold gently touched his face, as he looked up into the sky; Michael was mildly amused when white fluffy flakes lightly covered his face.

"A little public, isn't it?" Michael quested, causing Isabel spin around in surprise.

"It's a freak storm, you know, who cares?" Isabel stated as she bridged the gap between them. Michael offered a tired smile, noticing that for the first time in weeks he was seeing a real smile on Isabel's face.

"Not me, I got bigger things to talk about," Michael whispered. "Maxwell, there's two things I need to tell you. First is, I've been lying to you about Maria, Liz, and the whole investigation. Instead of stopping 'em, I've been helping 'em. Second thing is, it was worth it." Reaching out he hands Max the translation and Isabel the rod.

"What's this?" Max questioned.

Pointing to the pages, Michael looked Max directly in the eye. "It's everything we've been looking for. It's a translation to the book. You know - the book."

"You're kidding!" Isabel gasped, shocked.

"Not even a little," Michael stated.

"Well what does it say?" Isabel questioned.

Absorbing the pages, Maxwell shook his head. "It's the way home. We can go home."

Staring at each other, they stood there in silence as they were slowly covered by the falling snow as they struggled with their torrent emotions.

* * *

Until Later

The next chapter centers on Tess. Where she is & who she's with. Plus… if my muse plays nice, the 'she' that has destroyed Tess's life in Roswell.

che cosa l'inferno - what the hell?

andare in qualche luogo? - Going somewhere?

Sono benissimo. Chi erano voi che andate venire a contatto di? - I am fine. Who were you going to meet?

Li ho. Ora siete sicuri. - I have you. You are safe now.


	4. Siblings 4

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Melinda Metz, various publishers and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

AN: In my story, there is an upper-class language. The upper class language is Italian. I speak neither, nor do I write this language, due to this I use a website. 

A what if - Alex did not die; Tess did not tell Max about the baby. What would you do to protect the ones you loved? And just how far would you be willing to go to achieve your aim?

* * *

**Walking Away**

* * *

**  
**

**_ W_**_earily she watched the figure dance around her. She knew better then to move, unless she wished to provoke him. She could tell that he was starting to calm down; she heard him touching the surrounding green light._

_"What did he say? He sounded so mad. I haven't seen Michael that mad in a long time," he demanded._

_"He said not my sister," Tess answered softly as she raised her hand using her powers she focused on creating a bit of light._

_"What?" he asked completely confused. The form went over to the light, putting his hands around it. The small light slowly became bigger. It wasn't long before Tess could see his face. '__It's almost like sitting next to a bonfire,' Tess thought._

_"Michael didn't remember until just now that I… I was his little sister," Tess partially explained. "He demanded to know why; I tricked him into performing this. Something that he figured out too late was … is extremely dangerous."_

_"Dangerous? How dangerous? Why did you have his perform this if it was so dangerous? How could you?" he demanded as he stared down at her._

_"Because this 'sphere' will prevent anyone from entering and it also prevents anyone from leaving," Tess explained. "It's extremely dangerous to me, because if you don't let me out before you wake up, I will die."_

_"Jesus, Tess. Has something like this happened before?" he muttered._

_"The last person Michael preformed this 'sphere' on killed the person who was trying to help them. The circumstances were slightly similar," Tess whispered. She saw that he looked confused. "When he realized that there is a high probability that I could die here, he tried to break it. That's why Michael was so angry."_

_"Who was that person? It must have been someone important to Michael," he questioned. Faint objects start to have an outline; Tess almost smiled in relief as she could distinguish the color of his top._

_"Our mother," Tess replied. "This is how she died." Seeing that she had shaken him, Tess did smile at him. "I'm going to succeed, where she failed. I can tell by the look in your eyes that you don't believe me. Just look around you. Just look, the darkness is fading away as we speak."_

_"It is… it truly is. You're doing it," he whispered amazed._

_"No, we're doing it," Tess countered. It was a slow moving process, once there was enough light, together they went about fixing the damage to his fragile mind. There was a moment of worry when neither knew how to let Tess out of the 'sphere.' It took them a few minutes of heated discussion to determine the way out._

* * *

**  
T**hey both came too, sitting at the kitchen table. Stretching their tired muscles, they slowly moved into the back bedrooms.

"Finish it, please," he requested as he looked at her pleadingly.

"Alright, now what color?" Tess questioned softly.

"Blue, clear blue like yours and dirty blonde with a touch of curls, it would assist us with our story of brother and sister," he whispered.

"Are you sure?" Tess probed gently. As he nodded his head, Tess placed her hands on top of his head. Bright blue light radiated out of her hands as she smoothed them over his hair. Taking a beep breath, she looked into his eyes one last time, before she placed both of her hands over his eyes. She slowly released a soft light, stopping a few moments later.

Staring into his eyes, she saw hers reflecting back at her. 'I'm so sorry. This shouldn't have had happened to you,' she thought as she struggled to help him into bed. Once his head hit the pillow, he feel asleep.

Taking a steadying breath, Tess was grateful that he was sleeping soundly. '_Maybe tonight he'll sleep though the night._' Sudden acute sadness swamps her, as she struggles to control her emotions. '_Mom, I wish you were here. I could really use …. Shake it off Tess; you don't have time to waste with day dreams_.' Slowly she warily made her way towards her bed. Using her hands to dry her face of her tears, Tess flopped down on her bed and was asleep shortly after.

* * *

**_  
_**_Slowly following the ladies maid, Ava looked around her. The splendor of the palace was truly amazing. She heard several men laughing from outside the corridor. Glancing outside she spotted two man playing in a near by pool. _

_"Do come along," the ladies maid snapped. Ava swallowed nervously at her tone, she watched as the young maid peeked out the window to see what had her attention. "You have just seen your first and last glimpse of King Zan. The other person is his lordship Lerak of Tal'Ar. He is great friend with his majesty."_

_"Are they friends with Rath?" Ava asked softly._

_The young maid scoffed. "Don't get your hopes up. Rath wouldn't dare insult the king by introduce him to trash like you. Do keep up; I don't have time to waste on you." She spun on her heel and strode away._

_Hugging herself closely, Ava forced the tears away from her eyes as she strode after the maid. Following the maid, Ava made sure to memorize the way. She had a feeling that the maid would disappear once they had reached Rath's place._

_As they approached there were several ladies mulling around his place. Ava noticed that they were dressed in the latest fashion. They were obviously ladies of the court. She could hear them whispering about her. Offering them a small smile, Ava thought that maybe she could make new friends._

_"This is Master Rath's place," states the maid. "You things will arrive shortly. Make sure that they are out of his way before he comes home."_

_"Well, what do we have here?" demanded a young woman as she emerged from the crowd. _

_"Mistress Lean'na, this is Master Rath's new 'giocattolo.' Her things will be arriving shortly," answered the maid._

_"What?" Mistress Lean'na shrieked. "How dare you bring rifiuti like this to his house!" _

_"What's a giocattolo?" questioned Ava. _

_"Be silent, rifiuti!" snapped Mistress Lenora. "I could have you whipped for speaking to your betters." _

_"Mistress Lean'na, I was ordered to bring her here," the young maid stated._

_"I don't care!" screamed Mistress Lean'na. "Get rid of her!"_

_"What's a giocattolo?" Ava demanded. She glared at the young maid; she didn't see Mistress Lean'na coming at her. Ava saw her raise her hand to strike her, she instinctually flinched away. After a few seconds, she peeked open her eyes._

_"Che continua l'inferno qui?" bellowed Rath as he clutched Mistress Lean'na's wrist. He caused everyone to jump. "Hoe dare you raise a hand to my little sister!"_

_"Sister?" gasped Lean'na as she glared at Ava. "Rath, darling, please calm yourself," Lean'na stated as she stroked his muscular chest. "Let me deal with this obvious liar. She has tricked you into believing that what is not possible. The old King decreed that each household could only have two offspring!"_

_"My father had had three offspring, two boys and one girl," stated Rath as his anger grew. "Do you think I'm a simpleton? Or perhaps my father for not knowing how many offspring he had?"_

_"No, not at all," whispered Lean'na as she tried to save face. "I didn't know that you have such a lovely sister. If you want I could show her around."_

_"That would depend on Ava," Rath stated as he reluctantly let go of Lean'na's wrist. A half smile formed on his face._

_"Rath, what's a giocattolo?" asked Ava as she looked at his face. His face went from a relaxed half smile to a fierce frown._

_"Why do you want to know?" asked Rath._

_"Because that is what the ladies maid and Mistress Lean'na called me," Ava answered. "Well what is it?"_

_"Do tell Master Rath, what Mistress Lean'na called your precious little sister?" Vilandra taunted. Turning Ava's eyes widen at the sight of the majestic beauty._

_"Your majesty," whispers Ava as she attempts to bow only to find that Rath wouldn't let her. Glancing at her brother, Ava was surprised to see so many emotions flickering in his gaze. Glancing back at that royal Ava could feel the heat in her gaze._

_"I am Princess Vilandra," Vilandra stated as she moved gracefully closer. "You must be little Ava." A dark blush started to heat Ava's face. "Well, not so little any more. Rath, you will present her at court."_

_"Yes, Princess," Rath grunted._

_"But… it's disgraceful to present a third child to court," Mistress Lean'na stated outraged. "Your disgrace your King…"_

_"How dare you speak to my sister in such an insolent tone!" bellowed King Zan. Twisting her head, Ava was stunned to see how beautiful the king was. He had dark black hair, golden amber eyes and a fierce frown. He looked ready to do battle. When his eyes caught hers a sudden powerful flash jolted her._

* * *

**  
G**asping Tess sat up in bed. '_No! Not now! Damn it!_' Yanking the bed covers off of herself, she quickly made her way to the small bathroom. Gripping the top of her shirt, she pulled it off of her sweating body. Throwing it haphazardly on the ground, she stepped into the cool shower. Feeling the refreshing water upon her skin, she slowly started to feel normal. Low moans of pain reached her ears. 

Rushing through the rest of her shower, she just finished pulling her hair back into a lose ponytail when she heard a body hitting the floor. '_For such a smart boy, how is it that everyday he falls out of bed?_' Tess wondered.

Opening the door she glared down at him. "I'm not helping you up."

"Didn't ask, but I wouldn't refuse a hand" he croaked out.

"How's the head? Is there any lingering pain?" Tess asked.

"It feels like someone clobbered me over the head with a night stick," he muttered as he slowly lifted himself off of the ground.

"Someone hit you with a night stick? When?" Tess demanded upset.

"No-one hit with a night stick, I'm just making a comparison. I have a major headache and my eyes feel like their on fire," he answered slightly amused at her tone.

"That's normal," Tess dismissed as she moved into the tiny kitchen. "You should be feeling normal by the week of the week. After that, all you have to do is get use to your new appearance and you'll be home free."

"Home free, I'll never be home free," he scuffed.

Tess watched him as he stumbled into the bathroom. Shaking her head at his behavior, she sighed heavily. 'You're not the only one who's never going to go home.' Moving into the tiny kitchen, she flicked the switch on one of the machines before starting to make breakfast.

"Is the coffee ready?" he asked.

"Yeah the coffee's ready. Get yourself a cup, breakfast is almost ready," Tess replied. She heard him move about the kitchen. First he grabbed himself a cup of steamy coffee. The he poured her a glass of mixed milk and sugar for her. When he finished setting the table, she brought out a hot plate of pancakes.

"So, what are your plans for today?" he asked.

"Well, I need to go down to the bank and sign several forms. After that I was planning on enrolling in night school. Want to come with?" Tess answered. Watching his eyes dart about the room, she patiently waited for his preliminary fear of stepping outside to pass.

"But… but I'll be seen," he whispered, frighten.

"Yes, you... Thomas Collins will be seen," Tess replied. "No one here knows that you're Alex Whiteman. Just plain old Tom Collins, that's you. Being a gentleman his mother raised him to be by escorting me, his sister to the bank."

* * *

**TBC….**

Translation:

Giocattolo - plaything

rifiuti - trash

Che continua l'inferno qui? - what the hell is going on here?


	5. First Meetings 5

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Melinda Metz, various publishers and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

AN: In my story, there is an upper-class language. The upper class language is Italian. I speak neither, nor do I write this language, due to this I use a website. 

A what if - Alex did not die; Tess did not tell Max about the baby. What would you do to protect the ones you loved? And just how far would you be willing to go to achieve your aim?

Please re-read the first 4 chapters, I have edited them.

* * *

**Walking Away**

* * *

_**  
F**eeling ridiculously happy, for the first time in a long time, he bent his hand down and blasted the purple liquid. Within seconds he heard his friend's shout of shock. Looking at him, he could see annoyance flash in his eyes, before he felt the pull on his leg. Coming up for air, he laughed in delight at his friend's retaliation. _

_"You're so lucky," his friend grounded out as he advanced upon him._

_"What can I say, I was born lucky!" he laughed at him. Maneuvering out of his friend's path, he was momentarily shocked when he felt someone staring at him. 'What, this was supposed to be private!' he thought as his anger grew. Looking around, he couldn't find anyone looking._

_"Now, relax. It could be someone new, who doesn't know any better," his friend suggested as he also looked around. "There," he stated as he nodded his head upwards._

_Jerking his gaze upwards, he was stunned. There before him, stood a vision of sweet innocence. Moving closer to the edge of the pool, he watched her talk to her friend._

_"She's definitely new. Look at her cloths, she must have just come from one of the outer planets," his friend stated. _

_"Who is she?" he asked. Without taking his eyes off of her, he watched as she walked away from him without a backward glance._

_"How would I know," his friend laughed at his question. "But I bet Rath would know."_

_"I just bet he would. She's not his usual type," he growled as he pulled himself out of the pool. He quickly grabbed a towel and started to swipe himself down. Once he was dry, he started to gather his cloths. _

_"Rath, would only know because his sister is due to arrive today. He wouldn't take too kindly if you show up at his residence, huffing and puffing. King or no king, if you upset his little Ava, he'll blast you," his friend stated._

_"Inferno sanguinante, Larek do you always have to be the voice of reason?" Zan grumbled. _

_"That is my lot in life. And yours Zan is to lead your people," Larek laughed. "Remember that you promised Rath that you would present to little Ava the doctrine stating that she is acknowledged."_

_"I'm just waiting for mother to sign it. It's little more then formality at this point," Zan dismissed._

_"To you, maybe, but to Rath, it means that his sister is safe under Avtarin law. You know as well as I do that without that protection, she could easily be killed for simply being the third child," Larek commented._

_"I can see m father's wisdom when he made that law, since we have such long life spans. But I can't understand why anyone would think that gives them the right to kill a person, if only for being the third child," Zan argued._

_"I agree, but I'm not Rath. And that man is well, he's Rath. Many the great one protect us all, if anything should happen to her," Larek recognized._

_"Your majesty," a servant announced themselves. "The Queen has requested that I bring this doctrine at once. She stated that it would make a potent proclamation if you were to present this." The servant gracefully handed over the doctrine to him. _

_"Inform my mother, that I will see this done within the hour," Zan order before the servant faded away. "Larek, until later, I'm off to Rath's to announce that the Royal house has accepted little Ava."_

_"Maggio quello grande li protegge," Larek replied as Zan left the pool room._

_Navigating the streets of Avatar was an experience in patience. Every one of his subjects greeted him; some even tried to bring their grievances to him to solve. After informing them that they would have to present their case for hearing to their local magistrate, he moved on. _

_As he entered the commerce district, he was left alone. He was known he for his fierce temper after a vendor claimed that he agreed that he would purchase several of his goods at extraverted prices. It took Rath and his sister to calm him down, that time. Moving among the vendors, he stopped several times to look over some goods._

_"Good evenings, your majesty. Is there something I can assist you with?" asked a female voice._

_Gritting his teeth, he nearly snapped until he looked up to see a young woman who looked terrified of him. "Do you have this design in gold?" he asked. 'That would look good on her,' he pondered on his mystery girl._

_"Yes," she answered simply._

_"I'll take that and send a bolt of that blue to Master Rath's residence," Zan ordered._

_"At once your majesty, is that all this evening?" she asked._

_"Yes," Zan stated, giving her a small smile. He was slightly surprised to see her smile right back at him. She quickly wrapped the gold trinket, handing it over to him before pulling the bolt of blue down and putting it in the back of the shop. _

_Shaking his head, he spotted a little known short cut to Master Rath's residence. 'I feel like a school boy with his first crush,' he condemned himself, but he couldn't stop his euphoria. 'Rath will assist me with finding her, laughing at me all the way. With any luck he'll keep this away from my sister.'_

_Coming near to the end of the passage, Zan was surprised to hear the barely controlled rage within Rath's voice._

_"Why do you want to know?" Rath asked. _

_"Because that is what the ladies maid and Mistress Lean'na called me. Well what is it?" a young woman asked._

_"Do tell Master Rath, what Mistress Lean'na called your precious little sister?" Vilandra taunted. _

_Shaking his head at her taunting tone, Zan rolled his eyes. 'If she wants his attention, antagonizing him is not the way to go about it,' he thought as he moved out of the passage. As he approached Rath's residence, he wasn't surprised to see a small assembly. Moving slowly, he wanted to see how Vilandra wanted to play this out. 'She always did hate her.'_

_"I am Princess Vilandra. You must be little Ava. Well, not so little any more. Rath, you will present her at court," Vilandra ordered as she gracefully moved closer to the center of cluster. _

_"Yes, Princess," Rath grunted._

_"But… it's disgraceful to present a third child to court.," Mistress Lean'na stated outraged. _

_'How dare her! No one talks to Vilandra like that,' Zan thought moments before he bellowed, "How dare you speak to my sister in such an insolent tone!" _

_He wasn't surprised when the group gave him wide clearance. Glaring coldly at Mistress Lean'na, he turned his eyes towards Rath. Then he looked down and saw his vision from earlier. When her eyes caught his, a sudden powerful flash jolted him._

* * *

**_'Tess!' He saw her next to him while he attempted to heal Alex. He felt her concern and worry. 'Wait, she wasn't in the van with me.' _**

* * *

**  
**

** W**ith a jolt, he woke up. Twisting under the covers, Max looked over to the digital clock and noticed that it was eight-thirty. '_What the hell, she wasn't with me. Was she?_'

Forcing himself to get up, he prepared for the day. He found Isabel, ready to go before he even hit the kitchen. Opening the front door, he smirked at Michael whose hand was posed to knock.

"Brody should be at the Exhibit," Michael stated, as he turned and walked towards the Jeep. Following him, Max felt reluctant to mention his dream.

"Let's get this over with," Isabel mumbled as she took her seat. The drive to the Exhibit was completed in comfortable silence. As he parked the Jeep, he saw Liz and Maria waiting for them.

"Great, who invited them?" Max hissed.

"Play nice, remember it is our friend that might have murdered," Michael reasoned, as he jumped out of the Jeep. With a resigned sigh, both Isabel and Max quickly caught up with Michael. When Liz attempted to approach Max, he moved away from her.

"Remember, I'm just alien filth and the reason Alex is no longer here," Max snapped repeating her words back to her.

"Brody's in," Maria whispered. She noticed for the first time, that her on and off again boyfriend kept his distance from her. The trio didn't wait around; they entered the Exhibit, leavings behind both Liz and Maria.

"I've lost him," Liz whined as she led Maria into the Exhibit. They quickly caught up with the trio on the stairs. They spotted Brody standing there before them.

"Brody?" Max greeted tentatively.

"No, your majesty. I'm Larek. Che assistenza posso essere?" Brody answered in a disembody voice.

"I rapporti... perchè siete che sorridete come quello?" Michael questioned.

"L'amperora, questo sta andando essere interessante. I quattro reali stanno emergendo. Dia il benvenuto a indietro, io li hanno mancati, i miei amici.," Brody answered with a blooming smile.

"What? Was that?" Liz questioned.

* * *

**TBC….**

Translation:

Inferno sanguinante - bloody hell

Maggio quello grande li protegge- May the great one protect you

Che assistenza posso essere? - What assistance can I be?

I rapporti... perchè siete che sorridete come quello? - The reports... why are you smiling like that?

L'amperora, questo sta andando essere interessante. I quattro reali stanno emergendo. Dia il benvenuto a indietro, io li hanno mancati, i miei amici - Ah, this is going to be interesting. The Royal Four are emerging. Welcome back, I have missed you, my friends.


	6. Getting Started 6

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Melinda Metz, various publishers and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

AN: In my story, there is an upper-class langue. The upper class langue is Italian. I speak neither, nor do I write this langue, due to this I use a website. I am going to try putting the translation next to the text. But we'll see if it works.

* * *

**Walking Away**

* * *

**  
S**lowly he waked down the street, flinching and jumping from every slight noise; he was a nervous wreck as he approached the street corner. At her sigh of frustration, tears started to form in his eyes. 

"Tom, relax! Why don't we go into Starbucks and have some coffee? It's just down the street a bit more," She implored. "Right next to it is a second story book shop."

"Lady, I don't think that kid needs any coffee. He looks strung out to me," a friendly voice called out.

"He's fine, just worried about his exams!" she cried out.

"My boy was the same way," another voice shouted out. "He slept for a week afterwards! He just needs some coffee and a good night's sleep!"

"Thank you!" she replied loudly. "Bloody rude. Why can't they mind their own damn business?" she whispered fiercely under her breath. When another person chooses to shout out he watched in fascination as she made several rather suggested comments on how to shut up someone.

"No more Godfather for you," he laugh after she recommend cement shoes. Stepping inside the coffee house, he started to relax. It was early enough for a morning coffee but late enough to miss the morning crowd. Knowing that she won't voice his order, he shakily stated what he wanted.

"Caffeine withdrawal?" squeaked the voice taking the order.

"Something like that and a vente hot chocolate for me. Extra whip cream," she stated.

"That will be ten dollars and ninety five cents, on the charge card?" squeaked the voice as he swiped the card. Before he was finished ringing out the order, his co-worked placed the order before them. "Thank you so much, Mr. Collins, do come again!"

Walking away, he heard her muttering under her breath again, this time harshly commenting that the server was high on caffeine to be that careful. He held out her hot chocolate, and was slightly taken back when she looked a bit green.

"You're not going to be sick are you?" he asked.

"God, I hope not," she moaned as she sat down in a chair near the windows. "It would be just peachy if I got sick."

"Well, you don't look so good. You're kind of green around the gills, so to speak," he offered as he took his seat.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. And since I can't see anyone about it, we'll just have to take things as they come," she stated as she took a small sip of her hot chocolate.

"Once we're finished here, we're off to the bank. Any other plans?" he asked.

"No, unless you want to go somewhere or you spot some place you want to explore," she stated. Staring out the window, she absently rubbed her side.

* * *

**  
M**eanwhile is Roswell, Lerak smirked at his audience with great delight. For the first time since losing his friends, he felt at peace. As he looked about, he noticed that the royal four was short an individual. He was highly amused at the brunette's stuttering, while the girl who was helpful to his host remained quiet. 

"Dove è Ava??" Larek enquired softly, attempting to gauge how much they had recalled. --**_Where is Ava?_-- **He didn't want to be the one to release any information that might hinder their progress.

"Sig.na. Isabel non può a dreamwalk lei," Michael growled as he clenched his fists. He gnashed his teeth in agitation. -- _**Missing. Isabel is unable to dreamwalk her.**_ --

"Chi è Isabel?" Larek probed. --_**Who is Isabel?**_ --

"Why can't you speak English!" the brunette screamed as she grabbed a hold of Max.

"Vilandra, la mia sorella è denominato Isabel qui su terra. Non parli in inglese noi. Ava ha mancanza andata e dobbiamo trovarli," Max answered. --_**Vilandra, my sister is called Isabel here on Earth. Do not speak in English to us. Ava has gone missing and we need to find her**._--

"Capisco la vostra richiesta, comunque la vostra sorella non," Larek replied as he nodded towards Isabel.-- _**I understand your request, however your sister does not**_.--

"Damn!" Michael exploded.

"Michael! Don't speak to him like that. We need his help," Isabel admonished. She offered Michael an encouraging smile before turning her scared eyes back to Larek.

"Per mezzo di questo vaso, posso comunicare la mia conoscenza a voi. Tuttavia, una volta che faccio questo, non potremo parlare per sei cicli," Larek offered. --** _Using this vessel, I can impart my knowledge to you. However, once I do this, we will not be able to speak for six cycles._**_--_

"Cicli?" Michael quizzed. --** _Cycles?_**--

"Un ciclo è di due mesi su terra. Uguale sei all'anno di tempo della terra," Larek retorted. --**_A cycle is equivalent to two months on earth. Six equal a year of earth's time_**.--

"La latta la vostra conoscenza li aiuta a trovare Ava?" Michael asked.--_**Can your knowledge help us find Ava?**_--

"Non saprei. Dipenderebbe da quanto vi ricordate, ma a questo punto non vedo come potrebbe danneggiare?" Lerak stressed. --**_I wouldn't know. It would depend on how much you remember, but at this point I don't see how it could hurt?_--**

"Allora faremo questo e parleremo voi dopo i sei cicli," Max stated. --**T_hen we will do this and speak to you after the six cycles._**--

"Come forth my King and Rath, so that I can do as our King has ordained," Larek commanded as he hold up both of his hands. The there men placed their palms together. The air began to sizzle.

"No! Max you can't do this," Liz shouted.

Larek could only stare in horror as the brunette rushed towards them. Knowing that if she where to break their link, she could literately kill the essence of both Zan and Rath, while leaving Max and Michael intact. He braced himself for impact only to hear her scream of pain. Glancing up he saw Isabel holding out her hand.

"Grazie, quello dorato. Verremo a contatto di ancora, quando il tempo concede," Larek whispered as he pushed his host to pass along his information. --_**Thank you, golden one. We will meet again, when time allows**._ --

"Brody!" Maria cried out at he dropped down to the floor. It took both Michael and Max to prevent his body from hitting the floor. "Brody!"

"Ah, what happened?" Brody slurred as he sluggishly attempted to remain awake.

"You fainted. Michael and Max caught you before you hit the floor," Isabel covered as she approached the group.

"You really need to take it easy there," Maria stated as she assisted the group with covering up what just happened. "I think you need to go home, you obviously sick. Michael, please assist Brody to my car, I'll drive him home."

"You really don't need to do that," Brody tried to dismiss.

"Yes, I do. Someone needs to watch out for you," Maria insisted as she pulled out her car keys. Her gazed raked over her on and off boyfriend, his gaze met hers steadily. "Besides which, Max will hold down the fort."

Isabel watched Michael help Brody leave the Exhibit, before glancing at her brother. Nervously, she started to wring her hands. Taking a deep breath, she waited until she was sure that Brody was out of the building before turning her attention to Max.

"What are you doing?" Isabel asked when she saw Max squatted down next to Liz.

"Removing what should have never been," Max answered.

She saw him extend his hand; it hovered over Liz's prone body. A bright yellow light emanated from Max's hand, while her back glowed a murky blue. Opening her mouth to question him, she was momentarily stunned when murky blue wisps flowed out of her body and in to Max's hand.

"Max, do you know what you're doing, right?" Isabel questioned softly. She was relieved when she got a small nod from him. Hearing Michael's footsteps, Isabel quickly straightened up. "Well, once you're finished here. I'll stay with Liz so that you and Michael can talk."

"No. We need to have a meeting at the Valenti's regarding Ava. It would be beneficial if we got this over with as soon as possible," Michael countered as he approached the group. "I think Ava's been planting false memories again."

"What? I don't thinks so. Not after the way Liz treated her," Isabel huffed.

"Something's never change," Max mumbled. "However, I agree with him. It would be beneficial to us to hold a meeting with Kyle at lest."

"Why?" Isabel demanded.

"Because in one memory I am alone while healing Alex and in another, Tess is by my side. I'm going to need everyone there so that we can find out, which memory is true," Max stated as he started towards the door.

"What about Liz?" Michael inquired.

"I wish I could say that she's the main reason we're in this mess, but most of the blame falls on me. A sliver of the blame falls completely on my lovely wife and her baffling ways," Max grounded out.

"Go over to the Crashdown and let Kyle know we're coming to dinner," Michael commanded softly. "I'll deal with Liz." He wasn't surprised when she looked at both him and Max, but he was shocked when she didn't demand to know what happened with Larek.

"She's different. More willing to let us take care of things," Michael commented.

"Yes, she's also afraid," Max added. Seeing Michael's questioning look, he continued, "She has been lead to believe that she betrayed us and therefore got us all killed. So she puts her emotions on the shelf so that she won't get hurt."

"She barely remembers Avatar, much less our life together. At lest it buys me time to find Ava and shake some sense into her," Michael growled. "What the hell was she thinking!"

"Knowing my wife, she wasn't. But she also didn't think we remembered her, or that we were ever going to. Besides which the only one going to shake some sense into Ava, is me," Max reasoned.

"How can you remain so calm?" Michael asked only to watch Max smirk. A memory fluttered just out of reach, something similar happening before. "She's done this before!"

"Rath, remember this is Ava, of course she's done this before. I found her then, and I'm going to find her now," Max laughed. "You concentrate on your memories with Vilandra, before she remembers that the boy in your dreams is real."

**  
U**ntil Later


	7. Tampered Memories 7

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Melinda Metz, various publishers and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

AN: Ok, I'm trying something new. Let me know if you like it.

* * *

**Walking Away**

* * *

**  
**

Sighing heavily, Max stared at the eccentric group that had assembled at Kyle's dinner table. Maria was sitting between Kyle and Isabel, while Michael was sitting between Isabel and himself. Next to him sat Jim, whom which was busy dealing with Liz's hysterics over what happened this afternoon.

"Shut up Liz! Just shut up!" Maria snapped angrily. "You tried to intervene in something that both Michael and Max felt that they had to do. Now, can we move onto the reason for this meeting?"

"We have reason to believe that there was more to Alex's death and Tessa's disappearance then we were led to believe. Recently several pieces of information have come to light," Max stated, shocking both Liz and Maria into silence

"Tess killed Alex, didn't she? Didn't she!" Liz shrieked jumping out of her chair.

"Why would you jump to that conclusion?" Michael probed calmly.

"Because Kyle remembered Alex being here the night he died!" Liz snapped as she pointed to Kyle. "Tess made him forget, but she didn't do such a good job of it."

"Really, is this true?" Michael purred. Everyone noticed that there was something different about him. "Kyle, is what Liz claimed true?"

"Yes, at least I think it's true. The whole is slightly fuzzy, but I remember Tess on her bed speaking to Alex," Kyle stuttered under Michael intense gaze.

"Fuzzy? Was the whole picture fuzzy or just the circumference?" Michael inquired.

"What kind of question is that?" Isabel demanded. "Who cares if the picture was fuzzy, the question is, was it real or planted?"

"That is what Michael is attempting to determine," Max laughed.

"Oh, you may continue," Isabel whispered.

"Thanks so much," Michael mumbled as Isabel huffed beside him. "Well, Kyle. Is the whole picture fuzzy?"

"It is and it isn't," Kyle stated.

"Kyle, the picture is either clear or fuzzy. Which is it?" Maria demanded.

"It's both. Think of it this way, the picture when shown on an old television set at first is slightly fuzzy, and then it clears. Every now and then, the picture fades out because patch like again clears," Kyle explained.

"Tampered?" Max posed.

"Definitely tampered, the question then becomes how tampered," Michael replied. "Well, ladies and gentlemen are we up to seeing what it is that Kyle saw?"

"How can we do that? It's in his head," Liz hissed.

"What you know about us or what you think you know about us is so insignificant that you only make yourself look stupid by simply opening your month," Isabel condescendingly stressed as her whole being dismissed her.

"Ok, ladies let's get back to the problem. And that's finding out what Kyle really saw that night," Jim smoothed.

"Believe it or not, that is rather easy. Time consuming and energy expiring, what we are going to do is watch what Kyle saw. Each time we watch the sequence, we are to be looking for inconsistencies in the picture," Michael instructed.

"Is this going to hurt?" Maria asked as she watched both Max and Michael effectively clear the room.

"No, but depending on how many time the same scene was re-written, he'll want to sleep afterwards," Max answered. "Michael, you ready?"

"Always, Kyle, you sit there. Now this is going to feel weird, but don't fight it," Michael stressed as he placed his left hand behind Kyle's head. Within a minute, everyone saw the distorted scene unfold before them.

"See that light around the edges? Isabel, count them for me will you?" Michael asked as he held a single frame. Isabel held up four fingers before stepping back. "This scene was redone five times."

"Isabel counted four," Liz huffed.

"A wrap doesn't show distortion on the first attempt," Michael responded.

"The shirts don't match, and Kyle was carrying flowers when he first came in," Maria stated as she pointed out several inconsistencies. The group worked diligently and slowly, so that they didn't miss anything.

"That makes six times," Jim mumbled. "What was so iniquitous, that Kyle needed to forget it?"

"Let's find out," Max ordered.

**_  
_**

_ Approaching Tess's bedroom, Kyle could hear Alex sobbing within the room. Feeling uncomfortable, he stood outside the room and waited until he felt that he could go into the room without embarrassing any of them._

_"__What am I going to do, she knows that I have the book," Alex cried._

_"__You will do nothing, we'll take this matter to Max," Tess stressed._

_"__She'll kill me and then she'll kill you," Alex stated on the edge of hysteria._

_"__Alex, she can't kill us. We're the royal four," Tess stated calmly._

_"__You are the royal four. You are created from the genetic materials of your alien predecessors and human subjects. Human subjects! She doesn't have to kill you, she just has to order me to do it," Alex harshly hissed._

_Upon hearing gasping noises, Kyle dropped his flowers and rushed into the room. There he saw Alex chocking Tess. Tacking him, he was barely able to pull him off of Tess._

_"__Alex, get a hold of yourself," Kyle ordered as he struggled to hold down the other man. _

_"__Kyle, let me," Tess ordered as she reach out to him, using her mind._

_"__No!" Alex shrieked in pain. Kyle jumped off of him as he started to convulse. With blood gushing out of Alex's noise, Kyle barely registered Tess's order to grab some towels. Running out of the room, Kyle came back with several towels. He found Tess knelling over Alex, as she pored her healing energy into him._

_"__We need Max," Kyle stressed._

_"__Help me get him into the truck," Tess order tiredly. Working together, they barely managed to get Alex inside the truck, only to have him wake up as they were attempting to take their seats._

_"__I won't let her kill you!" Alex screamed as he shoved both Tess and Kyle out._

_"__Alex!" Tess screamed._

_Kyle turned his head, spying a smirking brunette standing in the shadows of his house. Turning towards Tess, Kyle was surprised to see her eyes focused on the figure behind him. He saw her expressive eyes widen with fear as she softly gasped._

_"__Kyle, I'm sorry, but it's safer this way. You need to forget that today ever happened," Tess whispered as she lifted her hand._

**_  
_**"Who was that?" Liz asked. "Why was Tess afraid of her?"

"She is Mistress Lean'na," Isabel answered. "She has ever right to be afraid of her. Mistress Lean'na's power or gift is to mimic either Tess or my gifts, thus using them against us."

"Has she done this before?" Kyle inquired.

"Yes, she assisted Ki'var with his coup and brought about our death's," Isabel chocked out.

"My god, she had control of Alex. She got him killed," Kyle whispered. "Tess thought that she would go after me next so she removed the memory."

"Wait, she mimics your powers. So that would mean that she would have to be around either you or Tess for a period of time. Tess looked plain terrified of her and Isabel recalled her readily, so she's not using either of you. Who is she using?" Jim deuced.

"They have doubles. She could have easily teamed up with either Ava or Vilandra. Hell, for all we know that scene with Alex running away is the fake and Tess killing Alex is what really happened. Tess killed Alex," Liz squabbled as she slammed her hand on the table.

"If anyone is to blame, we are. We're his best friends and we didn't notice anything. He was suffering, and we didn't notice. Alex felt more comfortable going to Tess, then to us. He was hurting and we didn't notice!" Maria screamed at Liz. "Alex is dead! Not because of them, but because of us!" It was several hours later when the fractured group departed. Long standing friendships were splintered.

**_  
_** Forcing her eyes away from the sunset, she looked down at her hands. She could hear him putting around in their tiny kitchen. From the smells that were floating her way, she knew that dinner would be soon. Taking a breath, she allowed herself to relax her guard.

"Dinner's ready!" he shouted, startling her.

Shaking her head, she slowly got up from the window seat and looked at the kitchen table. The table was set, a family meal for two. She watched him, as he pulled the Tabasco sauce from the cabinet._ 'He made it,' _Tess thought as she approached the table._ 'He really is going to be fine.'_

_'Of course he is,' _whispered a tiny voice within her head.

"What?" Tess questioned frightened._ 'Where is that voice coming from?'_

"What?" he asked as he looked at confused. When he saw that her eye where widen with fear, he tensed.

_'He's fine. I'm right here,' _the voice whispered again. Tess felt a massive power flux coming from her stomach, knocking her down onto her bottom. Placing a hand on her stomach, her gaze flew to his.

"I think I'm pregnant," Tess whispered softly.

"You think? Honey where I'm standing I know that you are," he laughed softly.

"How?" Tess demanded as she glared at him.

"You're stomach is glowing. Can you get it to stop?" he inquired.

_"_I don't know," Tess whispered. "Hey baby, thanks for letting me know you're in there, but can you settle down?"

"Can… ah… Can I feel it? Does it hurt?" he asked as he slowly made his way over to her.

"Sure Alex, come on over and no it doesn't hurt at all," Tess laughed at the normal question from him. Grabbing his hand she gently placed it on her stomach. Neither were expecting the hidden child to do an energy pulse. "Hey! You play nice," Tess admonished.

"That's one powerful kid you got there," Alex laughed, his hand still stinging.

_'I sorry, didn't mean to hurt him,'_ the tiny whispered sleepily.

"That's fine, go to sleep little one," Tess whispered lovely as she rubbed her stomach.

"Come on let's eat before the food gets cold. If he is any thing like his mommy, he'll get grumpy with cold food," Alex jested as he helped her off of the floor. They proceeded to eat dinner. It was around nine that Tess finally called it quits, stating that she felt exhausted. As she prepared for bed, she placed a hand on her stomach as she struggled to get a hold of her ragging emotions.

Silently Alex watched her in morbid fascination, on one hand he felt that Max should know that he was going to be a father and on the other, he didn't want to feel aware of the unknown.

Rubbing a hand up and down his face, he struggled with his decision as he constantly glanced at Tess while she slept. When she kicked off her blanket, he picked it up and tucked her in.

"If I knew that it we would be safe, I'd call Max myself and let him know that he's going to be a father. Since I can't I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that your kid doesn't lack anything," Alex whispered his declaration.

**___  
_** Hidden within Tessa's womb, the budding child heard Alex's words. Like any child who felt frighten, he sought reassurance and comfort that his world was safe. Due to her sleeping state, Tess was unable to provide what her child sought. Growing fearful, he reached out. To his surprise, he found himself staring out across a vast landscape.

_'__Hello? Can anyone hear me? I'm lost. I want my mom,' another voice cried within the void._

_"__I'm here,' he said as he ran towards the voice. As he got closer he saw that the boy was a little bit older then him. 'Hi!'_

_'__Do you know where my mom is?' the boy asked as he studied the new comer._

_'__No, but we can find her,' he stated as he smiled at the older blonde boy. 'What's your name?'_

_'__I am Garran, son of Rath. Who are you?" Garran answered. _

_'__I don't know,' he answered. The blonde boy looked him over, before raising his hand._

_'__You haven't left your mother womb yet, why are you here? Are you here to help me find my parents?' Garran asked._

_'__I need to find my father. Maybe if we find your parents, my father will be with them,' he suggested as he looked around. 'What do we do now?'_

_'__I don't know. This is my first time here. It's dark; I got scared. Daddy usually comes for me when I'm scared,' Garran whispered as he stared out into the vast darkness. Both boys jumped when something moved within the darkness._

_'__We need help,' Garran stated._

_'__Let's get my mommy, she'll know what to do,' he reassured as he grabbed Garran's hand. Leading him in the general direction of his mother, both boys felt the thing within the darkness getting closer. Up ahead they saw several open ports. Selecting the most colorful one, both of them climbed into the hole._

_'__Owe!' Garran hissed as he hit a yellow wall. 'Where are we?' Investigating in the scenery around him, he saw a bright blue sky with hues of pink, purple. Standing near a ledge, Garran saw a silhouette, a familiar silhouette._

_'__I think we're lost,' said the boy with him._

_'__No, we're not lost! That's my daddy!' Garran exclaimed excited. Smiling widely he ran towards him. 'Daddy! Daddy!' Flinging his arms out, he kept running towards the man, only to be swept off of his feet. _

_'__Garran, my son,' Michael chocked out as he wrapped his arms around his little boy. 'My beloved son, how did you find me?'_

_'__I had help, daddy. The other little boy, he helped. It was dark; I got scared. Why didn't you come and get me?' Garran whispered as he started to cry._

_'__What little boy?' Michael asked as he looked away from his son and for the first time, laid eyes on the other little boy. 'Zan?'_

_'__That's his name? He didn't know it. We were lost and he's looking for his daddy,' Garran rambled._

_'__I know his father,' Michael mumbled as he knelt down. 'I am Rath, your mother's brother. That makes you little Zan, apart of my family.' Holding out his hand, he patiently waited. He was rewarded when Zan ran into him. Michael swept Zan up off of his feet and held both boys close. For the first time in his human life time, Michael felt at peace._

_'__Issy, come to me,' Michael thought as he breathed in the unique scent of his son. 'Isabel! Come here!'_

_'__Michael, what do you want…' Isabel started only to gasp in surprise as she stared at the little boy in his arms. Tears streamed down her face, she couldn't move. Michael watched as his stoic Isabel, crumbled into an emotional mess in front of his eyes. Moving quickly, he deposited Garran into his mother's trembling arms and wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her up._

_'__Well, Garran, I think you've managed to shock your mother speechless,' Michael commented, right before she started to kiss every inch of his face. 'Issy, call for your brother.'_

_'__Why? Oh! Oh… Why didn't he say anything?' Isabel demanded when she got a proper look at the boy in Michael's arms._

_'__I doubt he knows,' Michael answered. He watched her struggle not to let go of their son, who had his arms wrapped around her neck in a death grip. 'Do it the hard way.'_

___With a bright smile on her face, she stroked the other little boy's face, before reaching out behind her. Using her powers she opened a bright hole in the air, reaching her hand inside that hole she grabbed something and then pulled._

___A grumbling Max slowly appeared behind her. Upon seeing the group in front of him, Max was confused. 'Garran?'_

_'__My son,' Isabel whispered as she showered her son with more kisses. 'And this little boy, is little Zan, your son.'_

_'Daddy?' Zan whispered slight apprehensive. _

_'My son,' Max whispered as he slowly took the boy from Michael. 'Mine,' Max stated as his voice cracked. 'How did you get here?'_

_'I got scared. Mama's afraid. So is her friend,' Zan stated as he wrapped his tiny arms around Max's neck. 'I don't want to be scared any more! I don't like it.' _

_'Daddy, something followed us!' Garran shouted as he pointed to a grey shadow. Holding up his hand, Michael prepared to blast away the intruder._

_'Commander Rath is has been many cycles since I last saw you. You are looking hale. I see that you have found Garran. I will need to take him back,' the shadow stated._

_'No!' Isabel hissed hold her son tighter. 'He's my son! Mine! You can't have him.'_

_Angus' Michael asked as the shadow formed an old man. Why is Garran on the dream plane?'_

_'He had to be moved. Ki'var came too close to finding him,' Angus answered. We are unable to return him to suspended animation. Soon his cycle of reemergence will end.'_

_'What does that mean?' Isabel demanded._

_'It mean he will no longer sleep. He will awaken as start growing little any other little boy. Only he will live on one of the outer plants of Avatar,' Max answered. Seeing his sister_'_s pain filled face, Max sighed. 'Can you bring him here?'_

_'Upon your order, we will carry it out,' Angus replied. 'However, I still will need to take Garran back. I will also assist your son in returning to his mother, before his life line is severed.' As he gathered both of the little boys, he saw just how devastated the young princess was. 'Garran, kiss your mother. I will bring him to you. Expect him to arrive within two cycles.' They stood their waving to the two little boys, watching them fade into the background._

_'Damn!__' Max hissed as he ran a hand over his face. 'I forgot to ask Zan, where Ava was.__' Michael laughed softly as he held tight to Isabel._

_**  
**_ TBC...


	8. In Dreams 8

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Melinda Metz, various publishers and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

AN: Some people think I'm bashing Liz. I'm not. Everyone reacts differently to death; especially if it is a loved one.

* * *

**Walking Away**

* * *

**  
**

Brushing her teeth heard, Liz barely glanced up into the mirror. Spitting out the excesses toothpaste she went out her normal routine for getting ready for bed. She splashed cold water on her face and grimaced as it chilled her. '_Alex would have never gone to Tess. He would have gone to Maria or me. We're his best friends_.'

"Some best friends we are! We didn't notice anything wrong!" Maria accusation whiled about in her head. Furiously whipping her tears from her eyes, Liz slowly got into her bed.

"He would have come to me," Liz stated as she punched her pillow. "He would have!" Feeling completely alone and lost, she looked over to her nightstand. There stood a picture of the three of them together. Alex had his arms around both Maria and herself.

Snatching the picture off of the nightstand, Liz clutched it close to her body as she started to sob. For the first time since his funeral, she wept for her best friend and the senseless bereavement she felt at his passing.

_  
Feeling calmer then she had in a long time, Liz looked around her. She was standing next to Maria behind the counter of the Crashdown. Everyone was motionless. Waving a hand in front of Maria's eyes, Liz realized she was the only one moving._

'_That's not going to work,' he stated. Twisting her body, Liz's eye widened with fear as she gasped at the boy sitting next to Alex in her dream._

'_Get away from him!' Liz snapped as she rushed towards Alex, only to find herself standing in world that was completely foreign to her. 'Where's Alex? What did you do to him?'_

'_I have no idea where the human boy is. As for what I did to him, well that's debatable,' Nicholas answered as he took a seat on a dark red rock. 'You're right, you know.' He smirked at her confused expression. 'He would have gone to either you or that other girl. However, he needed Ava.'_

_Struggling to remain calm, Liz glanced around her, hoping to find away out. 'Where are we?'_

'_We're on Avatar, just outside of the city,' Nicholas answered smoothly. 'Enjoy the splendor, since you'll never be able to come here.' _

'_Why are we here?' Liz asked as she looked around in awe._

'_I wanted to see my home world, one last time. Tell Rath, I am starting the cycle anew. He'll know what it means,' Nicholas requested._

'_Why would Michael care?' Liz questioned softly._

'_Michael wouldn't. But Rath is my older brother and Ava is my younger sister. On Avatar, the Old King decreed that families were only allowed two children, since we live such long lives. Our Mother was not a citizen of Avatar and therefore not subjected to this rule,' Nicholas explained._

'_Why are you taking you time to explain this to me? What do you really want?' Liz demanded, slightly spooked at the way he was behaving._

'_I want my sister to be safe and my brother not to hate me,' Nicholas whispered. 'There were things I couldn't control and it took almost fifty earth years to have Ki'var's control of me slip just a fraction that allowed me… no. I don't have the time to do this. There is much I need you to know and very little time to show you,' Nicholas stressed as he stood up. He reached out his hand to her._

_Looking down at his hand, Liz could see that it was becoming more translucent. Forcing down her fear, she took his hand. With a bright flash, she was back on Earth. She was facing what looked like a movie premier. Instantly she felt Goosebumps up and down her arms. Out of the corner of her eye, she knew that she was looking at __Nasedo__ as he argued with someone - no something else._

'_There are two of them,' Liz whispered._

'_Yes, they're both protectors. Tell Zan, he needs to seek out this one. I don't know where to find him,but he had to have worked on this movie,' Nicholas huffed as he grabbed her hand. _

_With another bright flash, they were standing outside of Tess's old home in Roswell. Peering inside the house, Liz was shocked to see Vilandra lying down on a bed. She looked sick. _

'_What's wrong with her?' Liz inquired._

'_Lean'na. She used Lonnie's power not only against her, but also against Rath. Since Lonnie is also newly pregnant, she's extremely vulnerable,' Nicholas sighed._

"_I can get Michael and Max, they'll want to help,' Liz offered._

'_It's too late for that. Thank you for being willing to assist, though. However, I brought you here to show you that even the doubles didn't deliberately hurt your friend,' Nicholas huffed as he tried to catch his breath. 'Pay close attention to this next stop, I'm fading fast.'_

_Liz barely had enough time to whisper her acceptance, before she found herself standing outside of Kyle's house. Gasping in shock she watched at Alex tossed both Tess and Kyle out of the truck. _

'_No!' Liz chocked out. 'Alex.'_

'_Watch!' Nicholas snapped at her. _

_Blinking away her tears, Liz gasped when Lean'na passed right throw her. She saw her raise her hand and let lose a blast. It hit both Kyle and Tess, knocking them to the ground. Tess raised a shaky hand as if to ward Lean'na off._

'_How pathetic! Do you think your powers can hurt me? Oh, my. So it is true. You don't remember and hear I thought Vilandra was lying to me,' Lean'na taunted as she raised her hand. A sudden blast knocked Lean'na unconscious. _

_Liz watched as Nicholas came into view as he approached Tess, she heard her groan as if in pain, before she passed out._

'_What happened? Why did Tess pass out?' Liz demanded._

'_It's a defense of the mind, which is impenetrable. One last stop,' Nicholas panted. The scene faded until she was standing staring at the truck that once held Alex's broken body. Pain seared throughout her body as her tears streaked down her face._

'_Wrong,' Nicholas whispered as he pointed to the truck. Turning towards him, Liz noted that there was just a faint outline of him. 'Find the inconsistencies.' Frozen in shock, Liz's jaw dropped open as Nicholas faded into nothingness. Giving into her body's demand for oxygen, she wheezed loudly._

_  
_Blinking her eyes, Liz felt chilled and unsure of herself. "It was just a dream,." Liz whispered as she took several deep breaths. She forced herself to calm and think things though. '_But what if it wasn't_?' Jumping out of bed, she quickly tossed on some cloths and dashed out her window. _'I need to speak to Maria. She'll know; she was there.'_

Running on auto pilot, she snapped out of it when she reached out and wrapped on her windowpane. "Maria! Maria!" Liz hissed softly. "Come on, Maria!"

"Liz, do you know what time it is?" Maria groaned. "Besides I'm mad at you."

"Be mad at me later, right now get dressed. We need to go," Liz ordered. Hearing her friend grunt softly, Liz waited a few seconds before she started in again. "Come on, Maria. Do you think I would be here if it wasn't important?"

"Ah! Give me two minutes," Maria huffed as she rummaged around her room.

"We're going to need your car too," Liz whispered.

"You walked here?" Maria questioned amazed. Going over to the window, she lifted the blinds to see her friend disheveled. "What's going on?"

"Come on, we're going to get caught. I'll tell you when we get there," Liz offered as she nervously glanced around her.

"Fine, but I want full-disclosure," Maria ordered as she whipped her keys off of her dresser.

"You may not want full-disclosure when we get there," Liz warned as she trailed behind Maria, heading towards her friends car. Liz waited until they were on the road heading towards town before informing Maria that they needed to go to Alex's crash site.

"No!" Maria cried as she jerked the car off of the road. "I'm not going back there."

"I need to go there, but I'm not strong enough to go on my own. I really need my best-friend to come with me," Liz stated as she struggled to contain her emotions.

"You suck, you know that right?" Maria whispered without any real malice. After she got control of her emotions, she made her way slowly to the last place where Alex was barely alive.

Getting out of the car, the two of them stared at the still broken guardrail. Clasping their hands together, they made it half-way before they stop.

"We were standing right here," Liz whispered. "I was holding your hand. Kyle and Michael were talking to Jim. Tess and Isabel were huddled over there. I remember Max," Liz's voice broke on his name. "Coming out of the van, he looked so shattered."

"No, Isabel and Kyle were clustered over there. Jim, Tess and Michael were speaking softly to each other. I remember holding your hand as Max came out of the truck," Maria corrected.

"We have inconsistencies," they both stated as they stared at each other.

"Oh, when I get my hands on that blonde hussy!" Maria hissed angrily. "I'm going to enjoy chocking her!"

"Maria, calm down! We don't know anything yet; expect that something happened that Tess doesn't want us to remember. It could be that Lean'na finished Alex off right here and she could be sparing us some pain," Liz rationalized.

"You don't really believe that do you?" Maria demanded.

"Well, no. We need to focus on this right now and not Tess's convoluted reasons for doing this," Liz argued as she grabbed Maria's hand. "We have to figure this out for Alex."

"For Alex. So I'm holding your hand, your holding mine. We have Max is in the truck with Alex. Jim is standing over there, he's looking out for any coming traffic," Maria started.

"We're standing here; Jim and Kyle are over there. That leaves us with Isabel, Michael and Tess. I know that Isabel was standing on my left side because she went to grieve over there. Max joined her and both Tess and I told him too," Liz pointed out.

"Where was Tess standing?" Maria inquired.

"She was on my right," Liz stated as she looked at Maria. "She's standing where you were standing."

"But I thought she was with Isabel on your left?" Maria probed.

"Yeah, but in yours she's with Jim," Liz answered.

"But in mine, Jim's not looking out. Isabel and Kyle are. Which is extremely unlikely, because then Isabel would have to focus on traffic," Maria stated. "It doesn't make sense."

"Ok, so Jim is on look out. Kyle is with him. Isabel is beside us. Michael is somewhere, between all three groups. That leaves Tess," Liz reasoned out. "Where would Tess be?"

"She would be explaining to Max what she knows about Alex's condition. She's in the truck! Think about it Liz. Alex is declared dead, shortly thereafter Tess goes missing. What is the connection?" Maria demanded.

"Fear, Tess is afraid of this Lean'na person. She can't fight her and she's the strongest one in the group," Liz whispered. "I don't remember going near the truck, how about you?"

"No, we went home. Max drove Isabel and Michael home. Jim drove us home with Kyle," Maria stated as she turned and looked at her car. "But the next morning my car was in my driveway and mother admired my parking job."

"Tess didn't ride home with anyone and you left your car here. Why would she need a car, if Max could give her a lift?" Liz inquired.

"Unless she was transporting someone other then herself, do you realize what we're hinting at here?" Maria whispered as she voice broke.

"Tomorrow night, you, me and Kyle are going to find out the truth," Liz instructed as she pulled Maria into a tight hug. "We're going to pay Alex a visit."

**  
** TBC….


	9. Digging for the Truth 9

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Melinda Metz, various publishers and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

AN: This is a grave yard scene. The group is digging up a grave, if this offends you, please don't read. 

Recommended Song: Pink's 'Who Knew.'

* * *

**Walking Away**

* * *

**  
**

The air had a chilling bite to it; every time one of them would exhale a puff of smoke would form. In uncomfortable silence, they slowly made their ways towards their ultimate destination. Each had their own reasons for being out that night. Emotions had all been burnt away by the time they left the house. Using the moonlight as a guide, they were careful to stick to the shadows.

The rusted gate creaked as it was forced open. Quickly they sprung into the guarded grounds, hoping that if anyone heard the noise would assume that either the wind or the local wildlife had moved it. So intent on their destination, they only started to feel the emotion of remorse when each of them tripped over several small stones.

"Oh god," one of them whispered, her voice chocked by tears.

"We didn't damage anything," one reassured as he kept moving.

"Kyle, you're not helping," Maria hissed as she crossed herself. She stumbled along admonishing herself to pay closer attention to where she was going.

"Maria, you're not catholic," Kyle commented as he passed yet another grave. Guilt floods throughout his entire body. Stepping by yet another grave, Kyle sighs. '_I never thought that Max wouldn't be able to heal you. Damn man, I miss you. You were the only other real man in this eccentric group that could understand where I was coming from. Forgive us for what we're about to do. Well, forgive me. Those two you would forgive in a heartbeat._'

"They don't know that!" Maria huffed as she gestured towards the ground. '_They say that the dead can hear the living. Do you think so? If you can hear me, do you understand just how important you were to me? Even when I took you for granted, I never thought you wouldn't be here one day.'_

"Will you keep down?" Kyle snapped on edge.

"Why will we wake the dead?" Liz joked as her voice broke. '_It's so quite here, so unlike you. I miss the way you would loudly drop into the seat next to me. I would prefer the racket you make with your guitar, this silence is deafening. Hell, I would even settle for one of your lame jokes, as long as you were telling it_.'

Looking up at the bright moon, Maria struggled to keep her emotions in check. '_Can you hear me? Alex? I always thought it would be Michael who would break my heart, but you did that. Come back, to me. To us, please don't be dead_. _I don't want to face every day knowing that you're not going to be there.'_

"Maria?" Kyle prompted softly before he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We'll have the answers soon."

"Yes, but what if it's false hope? What will we do then?" Maria inquired as her gaze fell on Liz's face.

"We find this '_Mistress Leonora'_ and give her an education in pain," Kyle growled softly.

"Just let me know where and when," Maria readily agreed. Sighing heavily, they caught up with Liz.

"There! There it is." Liz declared as she pointed out Alex's grave. '_I never told you this, but you were my glue, without your humor and unique why of doing things, Maria and I would have fallen apart a long time ago. I should have told you. You were the best things that ever happened to me. I know I haven't paid as much attention to you as I should have but please… please don't be here_.'

"Yeah," Kyle chocked. He waited a few moments for the empty feeling in his stomach to fade. "You really want to do this?"

"Kyle," Liz whispered.

"We're leaving no stones up turned. Alex wouldn't have stopped…." Maria stated only to struggle with her emotions. Maria reached over and grabbed one of the shovels while Liz took another.

"Before we do this, do you think we… ah… should we say something?" Kyle questioned as he posed his shovel over the grave.

"Alex, I'm going to kill you if you're alive. But just in case your not, forgive me," Maria gushed out.

"I… we miss you. All of the time… Let's go this," Liz chocked out.

As the shovel hit the cold hard ground, reality hit him. They were really doing this, following a strange dream that both Maria and Liz refused to divulge any information on. The only convincing argument they were able to come up with was that because Tess attempted to help Alex, she might have pissed off 'Mistress Lenora' which would explain her disappearance. '_Damn it Tess, you can't keep running scared_.'

Since he couldn't remember accurately where Tess was that night, he was forced to agree that Tess could have 'messed' with his memories if she thought it would keep him safe. He could remember the exact moment when things changed between them, making her apart of his family.

_Opening the refrigerator door, Kyle found himself rummaged its inners for something to eat. Frowning at the thought of making something to eat, he ran a hand through his hair._

"_There's meat loaf in the bottom drawer," Tess stated as she stood in the doorway._

"_I found it," he replied._

"_My stuff's packed. I'll be gone after school," Tess chocked out as she fidgeted. _

"_What?" he questioned slightly confused. _

"_Last night, when you said we'd moved in and taken over your life, I realized you were talking about me. I'm sorry I overstayed my welcome," Tess whispered._

"_Tess, don't leave," he requested when he saw how devastated she was. 'God I'm such an idiot. Why don't I think before I open my mouth?'_

"_It's ok, you know? You have the right to protect your family," Tess stated as she slowly backed away._

"_You're part of the family I was trying to protect. As far as I can see, you're the only good thing about having an alien in my life," he explained. At her pensive face, he knew that he healed yet another invisible wound. _

"_Kyle?" Tess said._

"_What?" he questioned._

"_You're definitely my favorite human," Tess stated as she shot him a genuine smile. _

"_Yeah, well...you're my favorite Martian," he laughed as he pulled out the meat loaf._

The creaking ground broke under Kyle's shovel, faintly reminded Liz of the sound that Alex's guitar case made when she opened it earlier. Gripping her shovel harder she slammed it into the ground, using her foot she forced it to go deeper. In her mind she heard Alex playing his latest song as he smiled blissfully at her. '_Please don't be a dream. Please don't be here. It's my fault, I brought him into this mess_,' Liz thought as she remembered.

_Maria rushed into the hospital with a concerned Alex following her closely. Offering him a reassuring smile Liz heard Maria mutter something about God._

"_Alex, I need you to do me a huge favor," Liz requested._

"_Of course, anything," Alex instantly answered. _

"_I need your blood," Liz stated as she braced herself for the thousand possible questions that Alex might make. She was slightly surprised when he just quirked an eyebrow waiting for her to finish her explanation. Ushering him into a chair, she noticed that he looked uneasy when she approached him with a needle._

"_Ok, I have any number of reservations at this particular moment," Alex started to protest as she got closer to him._

"_No, it is fine, Alex. I volunteered here last summer. I saw them do this a thousand times," Liz claimed hoping to sooth any further protests he might make. _

"_Oh, God. What are you people hiding?" Alex whispered slightly horrified. _

"_I'll tell you everything later," Liz stressed as she hoped he would stay in the chair._

"_Incoming!" Maria exclaimed when Isabel breezed into the room and then snatched the needle out of her hands._

"_Here, Liz. It'll be best if you don't look," Isabel stated calmly. Within seconds she was drawing out Alex's blood as Alex looked up at her adoringly. _

Hearing Liz's broken humming under her breath strained Maria's fragile psyche. Dimly she recognized the tune of Alex's last song. Straining her memory she could almost hear his ghostly voice signing the words. She remembered the last time she weaseled Alex into helping her achieve her dream.

_Striding up to Alex, Maria noticed that he was playing at the blackjack table. It looked like he was losing. 'He'll help me and in turn I'll help him save his collage fund,' Maria thought as she clasped her nervous hands together. _

"_You will never believe what I've found in the spa locker room," Maria gushed hoping to get their attention by mentioning the girl's locker room. _

"_Oh God, my heart hurts," Alex stated sarcastically catching on to her intentions. _

"_A booking agent is holding auditions. Alex, Alex I need the hugest favor from you. I need an accompanist," Maria continued on doggedly. _

"_I play the bass guitar," Alex said dismissing her ploy altogether. _

"_No, no. You could fake it in the piano. It's just some simple chorus change. It first starts off with an E and then in the bridge it goes..." Maria beseeched. _

"_Maria -- I just lost $3000, all right!" Alex babbled and then shouted at her._

"_Alex, I'll, I'll give you $3000, if you help me get this gig. Please!" Maria begged, hoping that he would forget that she made him this promise._

"_The key was E, right?" Alex asked resignedly. _

"_Right," Maria quickly agreed._

"_All right, what's the tune?" Alex probed as he smiled gently at her._

It took them more time then the task required due to their emotional state. When Maria's shovel hit Alex's coffin, all three of them jumped back at the sound.

"How about we take a small break? I think we all need a small breathe," Kyle suggested after he noticed that both Maria and Liz looked like they just went through a war zone.

"What the hell have you done!" a voice screamed at them. "How could you do this? I thought you were his friends!" Jerking at the voice, all three of them looked horrified to seeing Isabel Evans glaring down at them.

"We are!" Maria defended them.

"Not from where I'm standing. You better pray that Alex's mother doesn't do her nightly visit. She won't care if you thought yourselves his friends or not, she'll lock you up so fast your heads will spin!" Isabel hissed angrily at them.

"Oh god! I forgot about her," Liz groaned.

"Isabel, you have to help," Kyle stressed as he hastily looked around.

"No I don't. If she doesn't have you locked up, I will. How dare you!" Isabel snapped at them.

"We have inconsistencies…"

"Screw your inconsistencies!" Isabel dismissed as she turned away from them. She only took a couple of steps before Kyle tackled her to the ground. "Get off of me!"

"Please, please listen to us," Liz implored as she reached the struggling couple. She helped Kyle tug Isabel back over to the open grave where Maria was standing on top of the coffin.

"You have to hear us out! After everything we have gone through, you owe us that much at lest," Maria admonished from the sidelines.

"No! I don't have to do anything!" Isabel hissed as she shoved Kyle away from her.

"Issy!" Kyle barked, startling everyone. "We have inconsistencies of the night when Alex died. No-one can accurately place Tess. She drove Maria's home, when she could have gotten a ride from either Max or Jim. Plus, Alex's body wasn't removed from the truck until the next morning," Kyle quickly summarized as he struggled to hold onto her.

"What? Are you sure?" Isabel probed going still.

"No, that's why we're here," Liz muttered as she followed Kyle carrying Isabel back to the grave.

"Isabel, I know that you're upset over this. Please, please believe me. I wouldn't be here. Neither would Liz or Maria if we didn't have some serious doubts," Kyle implored.

"How did you come about these doubts?" Isabel demanded only to watch Liz flinch. "You can either tell me or Alex's mother." When no one responded to her threat Isabel broke out of Kyle's grip. "I'm calling your father Kyle."

Maria quickly jumped up and grabbed Isabel's ankle forcing her to grab onto a shovel. Liz attempted to tackle Isabel to the ground at the same time as Kyle. The force propelled everyone to slam down onto the coffin. A loud crack quacked the silence. Gasping in horror, everyone looked at the tip of the shovel, had not only penetrated the coffin but sliced open Alex's dead lips.

"Alex," Liz cried out in defeat as tears slipped from her eyes. Everyone jumped back when the shovel flopped down near them; a creaking sound signaled the splitting of the jaw.

"It's not real," Isabel whispered as she inspected the body closer. She draw everyone attention back to the body. In the pale moonlight, they could see that the body was made out of wood. "If Alex is not here, where the hell is he?" Isabel asked looking bewildered.

**  
** TBC


	10. Gathering 10

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Melinda Metz, various publishers and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Walking Away**

* * *

**  
** Shuddering Alex scrutinized his surroundings. His blue eyes fell on to his adopted sister sitting in the corner reading several books on pregnancy. Feeling something off, he got up and canvassed the area. Slowly he made his way over to her.

Feeling Alex approach her, Tess watched him cautiously make his way towards her. Quirking her eyebrow she silently asked him what he was doing. He squatted down next to her.

"I feel like someone just walked on my grave," Alex whispered as he looked around again. Slowly he relaxed his guard. "I think it's time for us to go back to our apartment."

"I agree. Reading these books is making me nauseous," Tess answered as she put her book aside. She needed Alex's help to stand up. Once she was on her feet, she took a tentative step towards the door. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just I feel maladroit at handling my life. It just seems like Liz handled this better," Alex replied. Glancing around, he triple checked to see if he could spot anyone out of the ordinary.

"Liz had a reason to handle it better; she was intrigued with Max and his thaumaturgy when he healed her. Since you're not in love with me, you're dealing with everything with a grace that few have," Tess explained as she complimented him. Together they left the bookstore, walking slowly they passed a coffee club that was hosting a live band.

"Do we want to chance it?" Tess asked as she saw his look of longing.

His fingers twitched as if he was playing a note on his guitar. Shaking himself out of his trance, he was just able to decline when he noted who was playing. '_My god, it's the goo-goo dolls!_' Alex thought as he sucked in his breath.

"I vote that we do it," Tess ordered as she softly shoved Alex towards the door. "We have no other plans tonight." She was surprised that he was resisting the pull of the possibility of meeting the band members.

"You should listen to her," a voice called out from the alley way startling both of them. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. But I hear we're pretty good for a local grunge band. And besides it looks like you play guitar. You do play guitar?"

Alex just gasped at the man coming out of the shadows in shock. It took a hard elbow in his gut to sharply pull himself out of his stupor.

"Yes, he plays the guitar. And he loves your band," Tess answered for him.

"Well, maybe he can jam with us. But to do that, you'll need to step inside," the voice suggested as he made his way into the coffee shop.

"Do you know who that is?" Alex whispered excited. "Uh, do you?"

"No, I assumed he traveled with the band," Tess stated as smirked at Alex's childlike excitement.

"That was John Rzeznik, he is the lead!" Alex exclaimed. "And he offered to allow me to play with them."

"But to do that, we would need to step inside," Tess commented as she pointed towards the door. "Let's not keep the man waiting." Seeing Alex's hesitation, Tess squared her shoulders. "You don't want to ruin this opportunity for someone else, now do you?"

"How would I do that?" Alex asked perplexed.

"Well, just think I like this. If you a fan, and turn him down, he'll think his band it not good enough for the likes of someone like you to play with. He might not offer this opportunity again. Therefore, it's imperative that you step up and when that chance comes you get up there and you play with them," Tess explained as she maneuvered Alex inside the club.

Throwing an arm around her shoulders, Alex smiled down at her. Quickly he found them a table. He helped her into her seat. Taking his seat, he leaned close and whispered, "Thanks Maria."

Feeling slightly better that Alex was finally in his element. Hearing the band play live, Tess smiled at Alex completely getting into it. As the night continued she got into the band.

Towards the end of the evening, John did bring Alex up onto the stage. Tess was impressed that Alex readily agreed to go up and play with the band. Several band members questioned him about what instrument he played and whether or not he could sing. He admitted that he could sing, but not as good as a friend of his. Together they choose a song.

The band and Alex got in sync with each other. Tess was amazed that Alex could sing. The song seemed to pour out of him. Looking around, she was dumbfounded that people were holding up lighters. People were mouthing the lyrics to the song. Several patrons were had tears sliding down their checks.

Turning her gaze back to Alex, Tess felt for the first time in a long time that she was seeing the real Alex. Not the Alex that he portrayed or the Alex that he was struggling to come to terms with what had happened to him. Listening to the words, Tess allowed herself to be moved. '_He's really good._'

They played several sets, before calling quits for the night. Thanking the band profusely, Tess was sure she embarrassed both Alex and the band with her gratitude. She could tell that playing with the band made a huge difference to Alex even if he didn't.

Everyone wrote off her emotional state due to pregnancy. Together, she and Alex slowly made their way out of the establishment. Smiling at him, she laughed at how flushed his face was.

"Admit it," Tess pestered.

"Admit what?" Alex avoided.

"You loved it. Every minute of it," Tess stated as she gave a little hop.

"No, it was alright," Alex dismissed.

"_Yeah_, like I buy that," Tess stressed. "Just admit it and I won't have to torture you." Upon seeing his disbelieving look, Tess started to tickle him.

"Ok, ok. I'll admit it. I liked it," Alex huffed out between laughs. Tess smirked at him as she attacked him again. With a shriek, Tess was holding him back from tickling her. "Fine, I'll admit it. I loved it, every minute of it."

"See you should listen to me," Tess stated as she laughed at Alex's excitement. As they continued to make their way back to the apartment, they didn't realize that they were being watched.

The person watching them waited until the apartment light went on, before turning and heading back down the road. As he approached the coffee house, a small smirk graced his face. He noticed that the band was still pacing away their equipment. Entering the establishment, he headed direct towards the man in charge.

"Thanks John," he said.

"Hey that was no problem. I owed you a favor, and I couldn't possibly think of a better way of repaying then to help a kid realize his dream," John dismissed.

"Your nephew is really good; did you see the crowd?"Robby Takac stressed. "People are already starting to ask if he has a record coming out."

"Well, Tom has always been the shy one. Now Tess, one the other hand, needs no encouragement to do something. She's a bit reckless. But nothing we can't handle," he stressed as again smiled politely.

"I would encourage your nephew to make a demo. I know that you'll help him get a record deal. Anyways we're going to get going, I'm glad we were able to help Mr. McCain," John stated.

"What about the recording?" Mr. McCain inquired.

"MTV stated that they will play it for their un-plugged serious and several fans are going to put it on their MySpace or on YouTube pages. He's going to get a lot of buzz, so jump on the record deal," Robby laughed excited.

"Well thank you again," Mr. McCain stated as he proceeded to leave. Watching the man leave, both John and Robby shared an uneasy smile.

"I was thinking, maybe he's stressed with his niece being pregnant," Robby stated as he attempted to understand the situation.

"Well, I found the two of them much more approachable then McCain. Plus we no longer have to worry about owing McCain a favor. That boy is going to explode once his record is made, I'm really glad we did this," John laughed as he packed up his guitar.

"Me too, now we don't have to worry about him anymore, but I wouldn't mind jamming with his nephew again that's for sure," Robby offered as he and John proceeded to leave the coffee house.

Unknown to them, hidden in the shadows was McCain. Smiling in satisfaction at his intervention, he waited until all the patrons had left before he broke in. Moving quickly, he found what he was looking for.

'_Primitive, positively primitive_,' he thought as he quickly took advantage of his superior technology. Within seconds, he had a visual three-d display of the band with his nephew.

Using his equipment, he isolated on the boy in question. He noticed the dual overly that humans usually call auroras. Bringing them down, he knew instantly that one was human and the other was familiar… way to familiar. '_Rath__ No, I would have known, there would have been something on the news. __If is it not __Rath__…__ Nicholas!_'

Dismantling his equipment, he quickly made use of the free Wi-Fi and uploaded his recording of the jam session. He paid particular detail to how he worded the little blog that went with it. '_Rath__ should be able to decipher the location._' Moving quickly, he packed up his things and left the coffee shop.

Making his way back up the street towards her apartment, he felt it. A presence he had not felt in decades. His senses picked up on the residual energy and before he could stop himself, he moved closer. As he approached, the lights on the street flickered. In an instant he received his orders. '_It will be done_.'

**  
** Until next Time ….


	11. At the table 11

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Melinda Metz, various publishers and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Walking Away**

* * *

**  
** Gasping for breath, Isabel stared in horror at the sight before her. '_Where the hell is Alex's real body? Could the government have it? __Are they watching us even now?_'

"I was right! I was right! He's not here, do you know what this means?" Liz prattled on happily as she moved forward.

"How did you know?" Isabel demanded as she attempted to rein in her out of control emotions. When silence greeted her inquiry, she sharply turned her head towards Liz and hissed, "How?"

"A dream, I had a dream," Liz reluctantly answered.

"A dream, you did all this based on a dream?" Isabel repeated under her breath. Swallowing hard, she glared at them as she stood up.

"Oh, come on. She was correct," Maria argued.

"Have you forgotten that we have an alien out there who mimics our powers and know how to use them better than we do? This could be a trap! Damn it, I knew I should have brought my cell phone," Isabel grounded out. She watched them all blanch at her verbal assault but couldn't find it within herself to care.

"Sorry, we were too busy trying to make sure our best friend was still alive," Maria snapped.

"It will damn well be hard to help him, if we're dead," Isabel snapped back.

"Ladies, I have my cell phone on me," Kyle interjected as he held it up. Kyle contemplated who to call first, Michael or Max, knowing that Isabel's ire was nothing compared to those two. Making the quick choice he dialed Michael's cell phone. It only rang once, before he picked up.

"Where are you?" he snapped angrily.

"The cemetery," Kyle answered. "But before you go ballistic we're fine. We found out that Alex might still be alive because he's not in his grave," Kyle rushed.

"Because I was right," Liz huffed loudly.

"Christ! What the hell where you thinking? Did you even think about all the dangers? Next you'll be telling me that Isabel is there with you," Michael grounded out so loud that Kyle was forced to pull the phone away from his ear.

"It's not like this was my idea!" Isabel snapped.

"Don't move. Don't even think of moving from where you are. I'll bring Max and we will look into this situation," Michael ordered.

"You don't order me around," Maria attempted to argue only to infuriate Michael even more. When Michael finally stopped shouting at them, each of them were flushed in the face.

"Don't even think of moving from that spot," Michael growled.

"Ah, Michael, we're standing on his coffin," Isabel whispered. She heard him roar and instinctively flinched. "We'll stay around the general area. I swear."

"You better be there!" Michael hissed as he slammed down his phone.

"Great," Maria whispered sarcastically. "Why did you call Michael?"

"Yeah, Max would have been the better choice," Liz agreed.

"Yeah, have either of you seen Maxwell explode?" Isabel questioned softly as she looked at them. When they both shook their blank look Isabel shook her head. "Maxwell completely lost it when he found out that Tessa was missing and that I couldn't locate her."

"He nearly tore apart my house and then he found out that Tess might be deliberately staying away in her wacky way of protecting him, he was downright spooky," Kyle answered. "I have never seen anyone so controlled, yet out of control at the same time."

"Oh just great," Maria muttered. "Boy are we in for it then." It was around fifteen minutes later that the group managed to get out of the hole they dug. As they mulled around, each was in their own world.

"Well," Michael snarled stunning the group. Several gasps of fright brought everyone attention to him. "I have been standing here for several minutes and none of you noticed!"

Striding up to him, Isabel glared at him. "I am not some stupid solider who is answerable to you," she hissed at him softly.

"You are answerable to me," Maxwell whispered as he emerged out of the darkness. "What happened here?"

"Ah… we had this idea..." Liz started to ramble suddenly afraid.

"She had a dream that Alex might still be alive and she convinced Maria, and together they convinced Kyle to dig up Alex's grave. I just happened to come by," Isabel stated giving the condensed version.

"At one in the morning, you just happened to be by?" Michael asked under his breath. As she flustered with her hands, Michael captured them in his. "We will talk about this later." He watched her relax, and unconsciously move closer to him.

"A dream, you did all this based on a dream?" Max probed.

"No, we did all this based on our inconsistently on the night Alex died. We couldn't place Tess anywhere. No-one recalls giving her a ride home, but Maria remembers leaving her car. Only to find it parked at her house the next morning. Plus, the emergency crew didn't move the body until morning," Maria covered.

"What prompted you to look into the night Alex died?" Max inquired as he stared at Liz.

"I had a dream, and it lead me here. And really does it matter, we now know that Alex is not in this grave," Liz stated as she gestured towards the open grave.

"Michael, go check it out. Liz, start elaborating on this dream," Max ordered. Michael moved with fluid grace over to the grave and jump down. Shortly thereafter a greenish glow floated out.

"Seriously Max, it was just a dream," Liz dismissed as she kept glancing towards Alex's grave.

"Stop lying to me!" Max snapped. "Start talking about this dream."

"I'm not the one hiding things! You are. Tess wasn't just your wife, she was Michael's little sister? Huh? What else was she? What else are you not telling us?" Liz snapped.

"He was respecting my wishes," Michael stressed in the shocked silence. "You lost nothing but I lost my sister, yet again! Don't you dare drag her into this when she's not here to defended herself!"

"Wait! Just stop! How did you know that Tess was Michael's sister?" Maria inquired as she looked at Liz questionably. "What else have you not told me?"

"Ah… well, from the dream of course," Liz struggled to answer.

"I think we need to have debriefing on this dream, talk," Kyle stressed. "But in the meantime, Michael are you attempting to find something or just playing at being a glow-worm?"

"A glow-worm? How would you like it if I turned you into one?" Michael offered as he raised his hand.

"Like I'm scared," Kyle huffed as he came closer to the grave. "The likeness in amazing, that's probably how it fooled everyone."

"What is it made out of?" Maria asked.

"A tree log," Michael answered. "It was per the parents request that only the top part of the body was shown." He ran his hand over the open casket. Several spots of red light stood out brightly.

"And it worked," Maria commented clearly impressed. "I would say that it's brilliant but then I would also comment on how stupid she's being but going it alone."

Swearing softly, Michael quickly fixed the damage to the log and slammed the coffin lid shut.

"Need a hand?" Max asked as he reached down to Michael. As he help up his best friend, Max could clearly see that he was agitated. "Let's seal this up," Max ordered as he looked at Isabel. With a wave of her hand, the freshly dug up earth filled the hole.

"We should inform Alex's parent's that he's still alive?" Liz stated as she moved closer to Max.

"How do you know?" Michael asked as he looked at her. "Did your dream show you that?"

"No, but I think that they are mourning their son unnecessarily," Liz argued. "There is a strong probability that Alex is alive, and as his best friend it my duty…."

"And that means he's still alive? I'll grant you that this is fishy, but without real proof that he's alive, it would be detrimental to his parents to say, 'Hey the body in the grave of your son isn't real, but I can't say for certain or even tell you where he is, but I _think_ he's alive?' Is that what you really want to say to them?" Michael inquired rather harshly.

"No," Liz whispered softly as she looked down at the grave.

"Let's get back onto the real subject," Maria started.

"Let's hear about this dream of yours. The whole dream, not just the bits you feel like telling about," Kyle instructed as he picked up the three shovels.

"Now?" Liz gasped as Maria forcibly moved her away from the grave.

"No, let's do this at Valenti's house," Michael offered when he noticed how shaken Liz really was. "We can all raid the refrigerator for something to either eat or drink. Once we're settled in, then Liz can share her dream with us." Michael shook his head as he watched Maria practically drag Liz away from the graveyard.

"That was magnanimous of you," Isabel complimented.

"What didn't you want them to know?" Maxwell asked.

"I think Tessa is with Alex," Michael answered as he placed a hand on the small of Isabel's back.

"Why do you think that?" Isabel questioned as they made their way towards Max's jeep. She watched as he reached into his jean pocket and pulled out Tess's fire blue Topaz bracelet that Max gave to her for her birthday.

"All that proves is that Tess was around the casket before it was placed in the ground," Isabel dismissed as she got into the jeep.

"The clasp is broke, and a gem is loose, it broke off of her wrist and she didn't notice," Michael rebuffed as he climbed into the jeep. "She was inspecting the log when she lost this."

"So, we have what, yet another alien running around?" Max questioned as he started the jeep.

"It looks to be that way," Michael answered. "I think Liz's dream is going to give us some clues."

"Damn, this sucks. Why are we finding things out so late in the game? Huh? When are we going to catch a break? I hate not knowing …. the unknown," Isabel hissed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's why it's called the '_unknown_,' because we don't know it," Max instructed as he held in a laugh at his sister's antics. Michael however, did not. He burst out laughing and then promptly reminded everyone of an embarrassing incident with Isabel and a curling iron.

"That's not even funny, Michael!" Isabel snapped as the jeep came to a stop within Valenti's driveway. She noticed that Jim was standing in the doorway waiting for them, and Kyle was escorting both Maria and Liz towards his father.

"It was too," Michael argued as he tried to stuff his laughter. "Man, you were so mad."

"You would be too if your hair was glued together like that. I was attempting to …"

"Oh please! You were going for the little orphan Annie look, the only thing you didn't do was die your hair," Michael commented. He saw her quick glance towards her brother, right before he got a flash. "You did die your hair! Oh… that must have been some die job if you had to have Max fix it. Let me guess, he glued your hair together in retaliation for making him help you."

"Michael! It wasn't funny, mom had to cut my hair so short after that," Isabel admonished as she slapped his chest with her open palm.

"I think mom has some pictures of that, you should come over and see them sometime," Maxwell offered as he made his way towards Jim. "Good evening Mr. Valenti."

"Evening? Try morning, Evans," Jim grumbled as he waved everyone in. "Someone better have an explanation for this."

"Once we're all refreshed and sitting at the kitchen table, you'll find Liz's tale to rationalize our behavior," Michael enlightened as he escorted Isabel in the residence. He waited patiently for everyone to gather their drinks and make their way to the table for about three minutes, and then he started to glare at everyone.

"Relax we get the hint," Maria huffed as she took her glass and sat down at the table. She instinctively took Liz's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Once everyone sat around the table, Liz started to fidget under the weight of everyone's stares. Swallowing hard, she looked down the hallway towards the room that used to be Tess's.

"A few nights ago, we met here to discuss the possibility of Tess mind-warping Kyle. Maria and I got into a rather nasty argument over Alex and who he would turn too if he had any trouble," Liz started.

"That was over two weeks ago," Isabel whispered.

"Let her go at her own pace," Kyle instructed.

Liz offered Kyle a small smile in gratitude. Taking a deep breath she continued, "Later that night I got ready for bed. I just couldn't get over Alex turning to Tess instead of Maria or myself. In my dream I was at the Crashdown, Alex was sitting at his usual spot. Seeing him there, I went to move towards him and the screen changed."

"Changed to what?" Maria probed when Liz fell silent.

"I was standing on the outskirts of a city. The view was so astonishing, there is nothing I could compare it too. Then he spoke. He stated that Tess had nothing to do with what happened to Alex, but he showed me Tess mind-wrapping Kyle… the minute she was finished Mistress Lean'na came after her. Tess was no match for her powers. Mistress Lean'na would have won hands down if he hadn't interfered. Then he showed me, that even the duplicates didn't really attack Alex, because she was using Lonnie's power against them."

"Great, that means their around here somewhere and need help," Maxwell interjected.

"No, he helped them escape from her. As he helped cover Tess being in the van with Max," Liz contradicted. "He stated that I had to uncover the inconsistencies."

"Which lead you to digging up Alex's grave," Michael concluded. "Anything else we should know about?"

"What? You dug up Alex's grave?" Jim gasped as he stared at the group in horror.

"We covered it back up," Isabel started.

"And that makes it right?" Jim countered.

"He's not in there," Michael announced. At Jim's confused look, Michael clarified, "Alex is not in the coffin, but tree log that was '_converted_' into looking like him was."

"Oh, good grief!" Jim muttered. "Who is this mysterious '_he_' and why is he being so generous?"

"Great another alien running around out there," Kyle muttered.

"He said that he was going to start the cycle anew. He only wanted to help," Liz choked out.

"Who is he?" Maxwell asked softly.

"Nicholas," Liz whispered.

"No!" Michael roared as he leaped out of his chair. "You're lying."

**  
** TBC….


	12. Small Discoveries 12

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Melinda Metz, various publishers and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Walking Away**

* * *

**  
** Michael stared at Liz in horror as feeling of inaccuracy flooded him. '_I failed my brother, I did this,'_ Michael thought as he shook his head to clear his thoughts. When he opened his eyes, they locked with Liz's accusing ones. '_I need to get out of here._' Before he knew it the front door was slamming behind him. His feet were swiftly taking him away from the house when he felt a restraining hand on his arm.

Isabel wasn't surprise when Michael turned around ready for a fight. Swallowing her sudden fear, she wrapped her arms around his solid frame. "You did nothing wrong. We don't know anything but what Liz is saying and even then it's her version."

"Yeah, but …"

"But nothing Michael, we will dream walk her tonight," Isabel ordered. "So don't go leaving those cliffs you like so much." Squeezing him tighter, Isabel felt some of the tension leave him.

"Liz will be ready for us," Michael commented.

"No she won't. She'll be ready for me, but not us. None of them but Max is ready for us," Isabel whispered. "Michael, I'm starting to remember bits and pieces."

"Izzy, I know that seeing Garran would trigger the release of some memories. When we're done here, we'll go back to my place and we'll hash it out," Michael offered.

"Yes, I think its best," Isabel readily agreed.

Michael saw a flash of remorse in Isabel's eyes, before he put his chin on top of her head. "Isabel, I remember most of my life as Rath and let me tell you, we both did things we regret. Don't forget, we also had outside forces against us that we didn't know about," Michael whispered.

"This time, we're better prepared. They won't know what's happening until it's too late, huh?" Isabel conspired.

"That's right, il mio amato. Us against them," Michael agreed as he tilted his head to sniff her hair. 'She smells so good.' Taking one more sniff, he lead her back towards the house.

"I know what that means," Isabel commented. Seeing Michael raise his eyebrow in silent question, Isabel smirked at him. "What you said, it means my beloved." In victory Isabel through a bright smile at Michael over her shoulder as he re-entered.

**"**Why would you think I was lying? I'm not the one…"

"Enough!" Kyle snapped angrily. "You lied by omission and you dragged Maria and myself into it. Maxwell kept quiet about Tess's relationship with Michael at Michael's request." Kyle took a deep breath to calm himself. "You led us into that graveyard, knowing full-well that it could have been a death sentence to us, and you didn't care. The only thing you cared about is being right."

"Kyle," Maria whispered as she placed a hand over his. "We had a right to know all the details, Liz. Not just the ones you thought we should know."

"I'm sorry," Liz whispered. "But we proved he's still alive."

"No, we didn't, we just proved that he's not in his grave," Maria pointed out. "Now let's get back to the reason we're here. Start at the beginning of this dream."

"Where did the dream start out at?" Jim asked hoping to break the silence.

"At the Crashdown," Liz replied.

"Who was there?" Michael inquired as he and Isabel re-took their seats.

"Ah… Maria was there. She was at the other end of the counter. Brad, our old chief was there in the back cooking… Alex, he was in his usual spot. " Liz answered softly.

"Was Max, Michael, Isabel or I there?" Kyle probed.

"Kyle … you were just walking in. The place was empty beyond that," Liz replied.

"Ok, we have no Czechoslovakians, but we do have the original crew from before the shooting. Brad quit right after, which left the chief's position open for Michael," Maria commented.

"Is that significant?" Kyle asked.

"Could be, and then again it might not be," Maria muttered.

"Alex changed into Nicholas and the Crashdown faded into a landscape of what he said was Avatar. The place was beautiful, he said that I should take it all in since I was never going there," Liz grumbled. "That's where Nicholas said that I was to tell Rath that he was starting the cycle anew."

"Since you knew that Michael was called Rath in his former life, you knew that Nicholas was talking about Michael," Isabel summed up.

"Yes, I asked … you know… why would Michael care? He said that Rath was his brother and that Tess was their little sister. Then he sprouted something about a decree that the king made," Liz remembered.

"That due to our long life spans only two children per family," Max offered. "Ava was allowed due to her mother not being off Avatar descent."

"He rambled on about how he could do something or it needed a long period of time, the next thing I knew I was at a movie premier. He pointed out two people in the crowd and said that there was more than one," Liz hurried.

"More than one what?" Maria inquired.

"I have no idea," Liz mumbled. "After that we were standing in a room at Tess's old place. The duplicates were being held hostage there. Nicholas said that Vilandra was pregnant and therefore accessible to attack. He said that they were being used against their will and didn't mean to hurt Alex. Nicholas freed them."

"They were here? Why didn't anyone notice? Geeze, are they still here?" Maria questioned horrified.

"They're gone. I checked the house," Liz stated.

"What happened next?" Maxwell probed; his eyes were blazing with anger.

"Next we were at the accident site. He told me to find the inconstancies. He instructed me to go look for Alex, before he faded away," Liz declared as she faced the group.

"Is that the whole dream?" Maxwell doubted.

"Yes, now you have the whole picture. Is there anything you would like to share with us?" Liz asked sarcastically. She glared at Max, and then shifted her eyes towards Michael. "Or are you protecting someone else?"

Placing a hand on Maxwell, Michael used their connection. '_I think it's high time to break this little group up. Liz is never going to get over Alex__. And I don't think it's fair to Maria to constantly wonder what's going on.'_

'_I agree, but try not to be too much of an ass_,' Maxwell thought.

Sighing heavily, Michael sat up straighter. Placing both hands in front of him, he looked around the room. '_Well this is going to be the last time we here like this_.' Clearing his throat, Michael briefly closed his eyes.

"Yes, there is," Michael asserted himself. "Isabel and I are going to be married soon."

"What?" Maria and Liz demanded in horrified shrieks.

"Why?" Maria asked as tears slid down her face.

"We are expecting our child to arrive soon," Michael started to explain only to have Maria run from the house.

"You really are an asshole," Liz condemned as she ran after Maria.

"Isabel, you're pregnant?" Jim asked as he stared at the young woman in front of him.

"No, what I was trying to say is that our son. The son of Rath and Vilandra will be arriving soon and we need to have to have formed the foundation of our family," Michael clarified.

"You have a son? What's his name? Wait, when is he due to arrive. You know that single parents are acceptable here right?" Kyle started to ramble.

"His name is Garran; we have enough time to get things together before he arrives. As far as single parenting, due to his heritage, Michael would get custody," Isabel stated before looking directly at Michael. "And as far as marriage, we'll see since I have not been asked!"

"By my laws, we are marriage already or have you forgotten," Michael commented as he smirked at her.

"Your laws do not equal our laws," Isabel rebelled.

"What?" Kyle asked confused.

"Isabel and I are royalty on Avatar. I rule the five main planets of that system. However, Michael through his mother's side is royalty on the outer planets. He is third in line for the throne. So Michael has a higher ranking in our world and an even higher one on his worlds," Maxwell broke down. "Isabel is a female, and has no direct line to the throne, unless I died."

"Which you did," Jim laughed.

"Yes, but due to the succession of power, Michael would then become King. Since they were married on his world," Maxwell laughed as Isabel glared at the men that surrounded her.

"Why is that?" Kyle laughed as Isabel intensified her glared at him.

"Because only men rule on our planets, women are just cattle!" Isabel snapped angrily.

"We don't have cattle, therefore our women cannot be cattle," Michael stated as he continued to smirk at Isabel. "You're beautiful when you're mad."

"What?" Isabel stressed as a flush spread across her face.

"You're beautiful," Michael said simply.

"Oh, well. Thanks," Isabel blushed.

"This is why a woman does not rule. They are emotional and easily manipulated," Michael stated as he turned away from Isabel.

Both Jim and Kyle moved away from the table as fast as they could all the while keeping an eye on Isabel. They saw her face flush a bright red before going pale. Her eyes sparkled with her anger.

"Don't even think of getting mad, you are beautiful. But you are also emotional, overly emotional which leaves you open for manipulation," Michael stated as he picked up his drink. "Or perhaps you have forgotten that your actions are the reason our son had to remain in suspended animation longer then he should have?"

"He's my son! Mine! You had no right to take him away! Liz is right! You are an assh…" Isabel hissed only to have Michael crash his mouth down over hers.

"Huh?" Kyle huffed out in surprise.

"They have always been like that," Maxwell dismissed.

"What did Isabel mean by Michael taking Garran away?" Jim probed.

"Wait… how did they get married and why is there a question of their marriage?" Kyle inquired.

Sighing heavily, Michael wrapped an arm around Isabel, pulling her closer to him. "To start, we are in the middle of a war within Avatar. Ki'var attacked and critically injured several royals from the outer planets. Due to my status on the outer planets, the Queen thought it would be beneficial for her to allow me to return home before my period of service was over."

"What?" Kyle gasped. "I'm getting some things but others are confusing."

"What is legal here in the United States is not always legal outside of the US," Isabel said attempting to make some of it relatable.

"Ok, let see. Even though Michael is royalty, he has to work in service to Max, who is not his King?" Jim asked.

"Alright, it's like this, because of Rath's station in life, he had real power. He could have taken over Avatar within a matter of weeks. When one of the outer planets under his jurisdiction, was being attacked by hostiles, he sent a convoy demanded that all of his people to evacuate because he was coming. Once he was sure that all of his people were off the planet, he and he alone went in. That's when everyone noticed just how powerful Rath was. He obliterated everything on the planet, within a matter of hours," Maxwell explained.

"Everything? Geeze, Michael. Reminded me never to make you mad huh," Kyle joked.

"They were the first attempt for power Ki'var tried and failed…. How do I explain this?" Michael whispered.

"Avatar is nothing without the outer planets. Anyone who controls the outer planets can affect control Avatar. If Ki'var were to take over one, just one of the main outer planets he has the power to bring just about everything to a stop," Isabel explained.

"Ok, I get that. It is commerce, but why would Rath need to service a Max's parents?" Jim inquired.

"That's because the hostiles that attacked my planet were from Avatar. When the King, my father found out, he knew that Rath could and probably would take it as a hostile aggression, or an act of war. Remember if he could, by himself go in and solve the problem within hours, just imagine what he could do if he decided to attach Avatar directly," Isabel rationalize.

"But I thought one of Rath's parents were from Avatar?" Kyle questioned.

"My father was the old King's war general. Which allowed them to set the terms for acceptance of surrender, which prevented a war with me," Michael stated. "One of those terms allowed for my father to have his third child, and it also landed me with five years of service for the royalty of Avatar."

"When the attack happened on the outer planets Michael was three and a half years into his service. Since the terms set forth prevented him from returning to his home world, I devised a plan to allow him to return home while preventing him from breaching the terms," Isabel laughed as a blush crept up her face.

"Yeah, but she forget to learn the outer planet's laws or customs," Maxwell huffed as he faked a glare at her. "Before she knew it, she was married to Rath with a child on the way."

"I think she figured it out after she was shown to my quarters," Michael growled as he glared at Maxwell. "And as I recall, unlike my sister, she chose to stay."

"What?" Kyle laughed. "So Tess has a habit or running away from Max?"

"What? No! She was just scared. All she wanted to do was go home," Maxwell defended himself.

"She retraced her steps and was getting on a vessel heading home, when the Rath found her," Isabel laughed.

"Wait she retraced her steps?" Jim probed.

"Ava was never one to deviate from a path that she knew. Even if everyone else knew a short-cut she would also take the path that she had memorized so she wouldn't get caught," Isabel explained. "She would have been off world and on her way home, if it wasn't for that fact."

"Is Tess like that?" Kyle asked. "She always went the same way to her classes, never taking a short cut she wasn't sure would work out."

"Ah, come to think of it, she never explored anywhere, she trusted me to know where we were. What about you, Michael?" Maxwell replied.

"She never suggested anywhere or any activity. She was just happy to be where she was," Michael answered.

"So, if we traced her past here on Earth, we have a very high possibility of finding her," Jim laughed. "Ok, this is great news."

"Except for the part where our protector constantly traveled to keep the skins off his back," Michael answered.

"But Tess likes to re-trace, so she would start with places and names she knows. And we have some of those," Kyle argued.

"No Ava retraced her steps, Tess might be similar but she could break from the pattern," Jim suggested. "But we have a better idea of where to look for her."

"Ava's childhood was extremely regimented, due to her being a female, with a father who was military and a mother who was royalty. She never felt the need to explore, because that would induce stress on the household. Plus, that one time she attempted to return home and was caught…. Let me put it to you this way. Rath was by no means amused," Isabel offered. "I'd say that has stuck with her. She's going backwards, to somewhere she felt safe or at least contented."

TBC ...


	13. Realizations 13

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Melinda Metz, various publishers and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

AN: I'm sorry for taking so long for an update, but life got in the way. For more information, please read my Bio. As always, please leave a review.

* * *

**Walking Away**

* * *

**  
**Placing her hand on her stomach, she willed it to calm down. '_When the hell is morning sickness over with?_' she thought as she groaned as she sat down. Taking a deep breath, she slowly released it. '_At least I'm not showing yet, god help me then._' Relaxing into the chair she took another breath as she looked about her. '_At least one good thing came about because of this; he's getting out more often.'_

Picking up her blanket, she pulled the covers up over her knees. '_Damn it is cold._' Glancing at the clock near her chair, she notes that it was ten in the morning. Shivering, she picks up her hot chocolate and takes a big gulp. '_This place is freezing!'_ Lifting her hand she was tempted to use her powers to turn up the thermostat. '_No, better not, if I break it, he'll be mad at me. Who knew that Alex had a temper?'_

Hearing the noise of the key being inserted into the lock, she looks at the door. When the expected knocks signaling his entrance came, she relaxed a bit more. '_Oh! I hope he got some Reese cups. And some more Oreos and maybe a Carmel cover apple. Or two._ '

"Morning Tess, I got you several treats," he called as he made his way into the apartment. "It's hotter here than in hell," he swore as he entered the kitchen. He quickly looked at the thermostat, before shaking his head. "At least she didn't turn it up," he grumbled as he returned to the kitchen.

"Stomach still bothering you?" he asked as he pulled out several plates.

"Just a little bit, I have some hot chocolate here. I'm hoping that is will settle soon," she replied.

Walking into the living room, he only shook his head at her. There she sat in her favorite chair, wrapped up in no less than three blankets. A steaming glass of hot chocolate was within reach. And still she felt cold.

"I got you something, but it's more for the baby," he said as he held up a large shopping bag. He wasn't disappointed to see a blooming abet getty smile grace her face.

"What is it? Come on, tell me! No, better yet show me!" she demanded as she eyed the shopping bag greedily.

Sitting on the window cell, he reached within the shopping bag and pulled out a pale blue stuffed animal. Tess reached over and held it in her hands. Bringing it up to her face, she was amazed at the softness of the material.

Alex watched at Tess cuddled the stuffed animal in her arms like it was her child. He was almost reluctant to inform her that he got her a blanket made with the same material. Coughing softly, he reached into the shopping bag once again and pulled out the blanket. He gently placed the blanket over her other ones and watched as her emotions got the better of her.

"Hey, come on now. None of that," Alex admonished lightly. "It's only a little bear and a blanket."

"This is the first gift I've been given that wasn't from family," Tess choked out as she fingered the blanket. "You put a lot of thought into giving me and my child something that matches."

"When you are better, we will need to go shopping for baby stuff and I wanted to be the first person to get you something," Alex stated as he tucked her in. "For now, just get some sleep. I'll be in the kitchen making dinner."

"I'll be fine Alex, you'll see," Tess whispered as she yawned. It was only a few seconds later that she fell asleep.

Moving into the kitchen, Alex nibbled on his lower lip. Using the Crockpot pot that he got, he quickly prepped for dinner. Setting the Crockpot on high, he leaned against the countertop. Peering directly into the living room, Alex watched her move about in her chair. '_I'm the only one besides family that has given her a gift? What the hell kind of life has she been leading?_'

Shaking his head, he moved over to the kitchen table. '_Who does she consider family? Michael, yeah he's her brother but he didn't know about that until recently. So he's out. Isabel, she considered her a dear friend but not really family. So she's out. Max, well he's the love of her life, but did he ever give her any gifts? I don't know. Jim and Kyle, she truly did consider them family. I know for a fact that Jim did give her something that means that Kyle must have also._'

"Damn, what a lonely life to have had," Alex whispered. Swallowing the lump in his throat he picked up several pieces of mail. "Who knew that moving here would put me on the map," he muttered as he quietly opens the mail. Reading the contents very carefully, he struggled with his fears. '_They were recording! I'll be seen on national television! This…this is bad. No this is worst then bad, she'll find me again. I can't…. Stop and think. Think… You don't look the same. There is nothing linking you with your past. Nothing. Tom Collins will be seem, not Alex. _

_Tom Collins with blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes._' Rereading the note one finial time, he wondered what Maria would have thought of his jam session. Sadness started to eat at him, as he placed his head into his hands. _'Never going to find out what Maria thought. I'm never going home again._' For the first time since he forced Tess to help him escape, tears cascaded down his face.

**  
**Until Later


	14. Discoveries 14

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Melinda Metz, various publishers and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

_

**Walking Away

* * *

**

Twisting on the radio, Michael opened a window to his stuffy apartment. He heard the announcer speaking but couldn't make out a word that he was saying. He could heard Isabel talking somewhere in the background. '_Hot, I'm so hot_.' Taking a deep breath, he ripped off his shirt. Going over to the sink, he yanked the cold tap. Splashing himself, several times, he just started to cool off.

With sudden clarity, the song playing on the radio strongly reminded Michael of his wedding song. The words were different but the harmonious melody was the same. Cool hands touched his taunt back, spreading outwards towards his shoulders. Moving gracefully, he wrapped one hand around her waist as the other clasped her hand his hand. Moving in time to a long ago beat, the couple danced to their song.

Twilling around the apartment, Michael pulled her closer to him. Breathing in her unique scent, calmed something deep within him. His body felt recharged when her lips pressed against his collar. Leaning down, he gently placed ghost kisses along the side of her face. Her hot breath caressed the side of his face.

He could hear the song slowly winding down, but he couldn't seem to focus on anything but her. Lazily his hand wondered up from her lower back to her nape. He gripped her long blonde hair in a tight hold as his inched closer to hers. Her hands had him in a tight grip, as they slowed down in time with the song. Michael stopped moving as the song died. Slowly, reluctantly he started to loosen his grip. Taking a deep breath he let go. Looking down into her soft brown eyes, he was momentary puzzled when she didn't back away.

"La riconosco come mio marito, con tutto che il titolo la comporta. Lei mi riconosce come sua moglie?" Isabel whispered feverishly against his lips. Her tongue darted out touching his. '**I recognize you as my husband, with all that the title entails you. Do you acknowledge me as your wife?**'

"Per sempre," Michael answered as his lips claimed hers. '**Forever**.' When the need for air, pressed upon them, they broke off. Watching her claim his hand, he followed her to his bedroom.

* * *

~m~

* * *

Pounding on the door, Maria shook her head. '_He should be here. He promised_!' Tilting her head to the side, she could hear hasty footsteps coming her way. '_About time_.' The front door sprung open, revealing a nearly naked Kyle.

"Sorry about that, I was in the shower. Football practice ran late," Kyle stated in the way of a greeting. He waved her in as he dashed back towards the bathroom.

"I didn't know if you had munchies, so I brought some," Maria commented as she made her way into the kitchen. Placing several bags of groceries on the table, she started to sort them. "Hey, Kyle, I just want to say thanks."

"For what?" he asked as he came back wearing only a pair of blue jeans.

"For putting up with me," Maria laughed as she fought not to cry. "Humoring me with this. They were his all time favorite band. I don't think I could watch them… alone."

"You're not alone, you have me. You have Liz, even if you're not speaking to her at the moment," Kyle stated as he grabbed a bag of munchies. "Besides, you put up with me and all the crazy Czechoslovakian part of my life. I truly think I would have gone insane without someone normal to talk too."

"You think I'm normal?" Maria laughed as she grabbed a cola. "So who else will coming?"

"Ah… let's see. I think we're it," Kyle commented. "Dad's at work. Liz should have been here already, but she could be running late. Isabel and Michael cried off, stating that they have hurt you enough for one week. Max is somewhere, you're guess is as good as mine."

"You know its fine. I'm fine with the whole Michael and Isabel thing," Maria stated as she tightly gripped her drink.

"Maria, don't make me call Max when you break that bottle," Kyle stressed a he looked at her. "You are entailed to your feelings. Whatever they are, however they are. You're talking to the guy who thinks of Tess as his sister, when her real brother is Michael." Picking up his drink, he followed Maria into the living room.

"Don't do that. Why don't we both agree that our feelings matter, at least to us," Maria replied as she got comfortable on the couch. Placing the chosen munchies in front of her, she smiled at Kyle as he turned on the television.

"This MTv news ten minutes to the hour, every hour," the announcer stated as he went into the latest news in the music industry. Maria and Kyle relax as they prepe themselves to watch MTv's latest un-plugged with Goo Goo Dolls.

"I here that they brought someone up from the audience to jam with them," Maria commented. "Alex would have been so envious."

"Alex? Try everyone who is wants to make it in the music business," Kyle stated softly as nodded to the television screen. They settle down into comfortable silence as the band starts to play.

"And now the band that everyone has been waiting for," the announcer stated as he waved a hand behind him. "This was filmed live from a night club in Seattle. MTv presents the Goo-Goo-Dolls.."

"Shut up already," Kyle grouched as the announcer continued. Pecking a glance at Maria, he could tell that she was barely hanging on to her emotions. When the band started to play, he watched as she got into the music. Slowly he relaxed as he got into the more emotional songs. Glancing back at the screen, he thought he saw something. '_What was that_?' Narrowing his eyes, Kyle sharply watched as the multiple cameras panned the audience. '_I know I saw something, but what?_'

"What?" Maria probed as she looked at Kyle funny.

"I thought I …. saw something," Kyle reluctantly answered.

"Something as in…what?" Maria questioned as she too started to watch the program with sharper eyes.

"Something… it could be my mind playing games with me," Kyle sighed as MTv went to their version of a commercial. "God, I just wanted to relax and enjoy this with you."

"I would rather be here with you at this moment, then anywhere else," Maria replied nicely as she turned her attention back onto the program. "You must have seen something and if it's nothing, you're taking me out to dinner to make it up to me."

"That I can do," Kyle laughed as he went back to watching the program. Leaning forward, he pointed to the screen. "There!"

"What?" Maria demanded as she looked. "I didn't see anything."

"In the audience, it was just a flash but it's there," Kyle stressed as he narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what or who, but it's there."

"I believe you," Maria whispered as she glanced over to Kyle. "It's like your subconscious knows but you just can't find the right evidence to back it up. I'm hearing you Buddha boy."

"Thanks mouth!" Kyle laughed as he pushed Maria away from him.

"What?" Maria laughed as she glanced at the screen. Watching her become paler, Kyle looked at the screen also. "Is it me, or does he bare a striking resemblance to Tess?"

"He does," Kyle whispered, twisting his head.

"Next time on MTv un-plugged, a no one artist is invited to jam with the band," the anoucer stated as they showed clips of the upcoming episode. "Trust me Goo-Goo-Doll fans, you are going to want to watch out for this man. Turn in tomorrow for the continuation of Goo-Goo-Dolls unplugged!"

Maria watched the unknown artist strum the guitar. Nodding her head in union to an imaginary beat, she gasped when he did this strange hand movement. Her blue eyes widen in disbelief as the unknown artist did the hand movement a second time, following it up with a lopsided smile. "Get them here. Call a meeting," Maria stated as she stared at the television

"Why?" Kyle wondered.

"That's Alex! That's Alex!" Maria sobbed as tears fell out of her eyes. "That's Alex!"

~Rebel~

TBC


	15. Packing 15

**Walking Away

* * *

**

"Enough!" Michael snapped enraged his head was pounding and the pointless fight was wearing on his last nerve. '_Just shut up already_.' Michael grinded his back teeth not noticing that the entire company fell silent at his command. Cool hands touched his forearm and he knew without a doubt that it was Isabel. "We have a possible lead, but instead of researching and getting the general layout of Seattle, you are driving me nuts with your pointless arguing!"

"Look Tess might not…" Liz started only to back away from Michael with fear when the drink he held in his hand disintegrated along with the liquid. Quickly she looked to Max to find back up, only to see that he wasn't paying attention to them.

"They're together," Maria stated calmly as she watched Michael warily. "For what we were able to see in the preview of the show, Alex was playing with the band as Tess watched from the sidelines."

"Then there should be something listed about the club, right?" Isabel stated softly. "It's not like they advertised this, otherwise the club would have been flooded with fans."

"You're brilliant," Michael groaned in frustration. "Why didn't I think of that?" Stomping over to the computer, Michael glared at Kyle until he moved.

"I have the link to the club on the webpage you're on. Those other tabs have other web pages with multiple web videos of the event," Kyle pointed out as he stayed near the computer. "There is only one I could find that shows Tess for about three or four seconds. The rest focus on Alex or as he's known there as ….'Tom Collins.' She took the name you gave him."

"How was this advertised?" Michael asked as he looked over the current web page.

"It wasn't… locals knew that a band was playing, but not who," Kyle whispered excited. "That means they could be local."

"Could be," Michael agreed with a smile. "But Seattle has public.."

"Not that late," Kyle cut in. "I checked. The last set done with Alex was around one am; the transit doesn't run that late. Which either means, they have a car or they're within walking distance."

"Well that's good news right?" Liz questioned as she moved closer to Kyle.

"Very, it means that they wouldn't have traveled far," Maxwell stated as he looked over to where Michael was stationed at the computer. '_In her condition, she wouldn't be able to travel far_.' With a slight push, Maxwell propelled Isabel to go to Michael.

"Why couldn't they travel far?" Liz inquired as she picked up the underlining communication.

"Because they're being careful, Tess would want to know the terrain before risking Alex and herself," Kyle said as he pointed to something on the computer. "She doesn't like being surprised by unexpected and unwanted Czechoslovakianas."

"But…" Liz commented as she looked at Maxwell trying to determine if they were lying or not.

"Tess is smart like that," Maria added as she moved towards the computer. "I remember when we went to the summit; she didn't want to go because we didn't have enough firepower."

"She didn't want to go because we didn't know how to use our firepower. If we had the knowledge that we do now we would have easily won," Michael contradicted as he started to type away on the computer. "I know that I'm going, as is Isabel. But who else is?"

"Count me in," Maxwell said as looked at Isabel. Narrowing his eyes at her, he knew that something had changed. "She is my wife." At is statement, Liz flinched.

"I'm going," Kyle jumped in as he looked to Maria.

"You couldn't keep me away," Maria laughed as smirked at Kyle

"I can't take time off, otherwise I would be there," Jim regretfully stated as he looked down at the floor.

"I'll have her call you as soon as I find her," Michael offered in cold comfort.

"Try not to strangle her," Jim stressed before he snorted. "Give her an extra hug from me."

"You got it," Kyle replied as he looked at Liz. "Well, are you coming?" With that question the whole group looked at Liz.

"Yeah, count me in," Liz mumbled as she glanced at Maxwell for support.

"Space boy, we are not staying at that hotel," Maria laughed as glanced at the computer. "I know that we can't afford a four star hotel, but I'm not staying at a dive."

"We're staying at the Paramount Hotel on Pine Street," Michael growled at Maria before glowering at her. "I'm trying to find apartments for rent that are cheap. A place that Tess could afford without going broke. While remaining within walking distance of the night club."

"Oh," Maria winced. "Sorry."

"Maria, let's leave Michael alone to brood. You can help me choose what to pack," Kyle offered as he slowly backed away from Michael. He winked at Maria as he passed her.

"You are seconds away from being blasted," Michael commented deadpan as he raised his hand.

"You keep saying that and I'm still here," Kyle laughed as he raced out of the room. Maria spun around and raced after him. Seconds before her laughter floated down the halls.

"Great," Michael grumbled as he turned his attention towards Jim. "Are you sure you can't take a few days?"

"It could take more than a few days to find her," Jim commented roughly.

"After we find her, take a few days and join us," Isabel offered as she gave him a small smile of encouragement. "Trust me; Tess would be ecstatic to see you."

"I might do that," Jim agreed softly. His mood started to improve as he thought the idea over.

"That and you would probably save her from her husband and brothers," Isabel added as she smirked down at Michael.

"Brothers? Do you think Nickolas would be there," Jim questioned concerned.

"I wasn't referring to Nickolas. I was referring to Kyle and Michael. They both have this over-protective streak when it comes to her," Isabel stressed as she caught site of Kyle for her peripheral vision. "Michael will shout at her, Maxwell will also. Kyle will complain that she didn't let him help and then he will shout at her. I'm not sure what I'll do, but I know I'll do something."

"You seem to have this perfect idea of what everyone will do," Liz commented as she stared at Isabel. "Have you dream-walked her?" Liz half accused as she narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

"I know what I'm going to do when I catch up to Tess, I'm going to thank her for saving Alex's life," Maria stressed as she gave Liz a look. "Because without her, he wouldn't be out there waiting on us."

"Liz, if you're uncomfortable maybe you shouldn't go," Kyle suggested coldly as he crossed his arms. "I know that Alex, if and when we find him, would want to see you. However, if you can't deal with Tess and the rest of us looking for her, then bow out gracefully. But bow out now."

"I…I can deal. I…It just feels like we don't have the full story," Liz muttered as she looked around the room.

"You don't. You're not entitled to it and when we attempt to clue you in, you throw a hissy fit," Isabel snapped and then sighed as Michael gently placed his hand on top of hers. "No, I have not been able to dream-walk Tess. We think she's in Seattle based off a television show that Maria saw."

"Enough," Maxwell stated softly. "Jim, when we find her, we will call you."

"Thanks," Jim replied as he watched the group warily.

"Maria and Liz, if you're coming you better be packed and ready to go within the hour. We're not waiting on you. Kyle, if you're done packing, put your suitcase in the Jeep," Maxwell ordered.

"You're packed already?" Maria commented as she picked up her purse.

"We have been packed since third grade," Michael grunted.

"Damn, you have me beat by years," Maria grumbled. "My suitcase is in the car, along with Liz's." Seeing the surprise on several faces, Maria snorted. "Please, I wasn't going to run the risk of being left behind. I know the moment that you saw those clips; you would take off for Seattle. He is my best friend, and if anyone is going to chew him out it's going to be me! Tess, I'll leave to you, but Alex is mine!"

"Let's roll then," Maxwell ordered.

* * *

~TBC~


End file.
